


The Wiles of Men and Women

by CrimsonRae



Category: The Tudors (TV), The Tudors (TV) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRae/pseuds/CrimsonRae
Summary: Georgiana Stafford has just become betrothed to a man older than her father. Her last chance to enjoy society on her terms comes the night that court celebrates the birth of Princess Mary. She was prepared for just about anything, but she hadn't been prepared for him. Charles Brandon. CharlesxOC, Warning: Spanking
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I truly did not mean to start something new. This may be a one-shot, actually, honestly, it'll depend on how it's received by you lovely readers. So, I've developed something of a crush on Henry Cavill recently and while watching the Tudors the line from the very first episode where Charles Brandon says "No. No. She begged." became stuck in my head and I wanted to explore this dominant, arrogant side to him with a character that is a bit bratty and arrogant herself. Please read, review, and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own what is mine. Also, there is a good deal of smut and some spanking here. You were warned.

**A Night of Revelry**

_"You are to be married."_

The words echoed in Georgiana's ears as she watched the colorful swirls of silks and velvets that made up the dancers of the ballroom. It was the celebration for the birth of Princess Mary. Another Tudor had graced the world, though sadly not a male.

Georgiana could not have given a damn.

Her thoughts were made up of her engagement to the Earl of Worcester, a man only slightly older than her father. While many of her social circle would have born the indignity of being traded from one master to another with the cheerfulness of a summer butterfly, she could only feel the lock tighten on her ever-gilded cage.

She wanted to stamp her feet and scream at the unfairness of it all. Angry tears pricked at the edges of her blue eyes, but she refused to let any sign of weakness show. She was a Stafford; she knew her place in this world. Her father and uncle had beaten her worth into her on more than one occasion. Her father had no use for a daughter.

In truth, he had no use for a child, it was why he had gained special dispensation to marry her mother. The lady being nearly twenty years his senior, Henry Stafford had thought her incapable of bearing any further children than those from her first marriage. However, it took only their wedding night, the first and only time Henry and Cecily laid together, for the coupling to result in Georgiana's unwelcomed birth.

Now seventeen years later, Henry Stafford was unloading his only daughter off onto the first man to make him an acceptable offer. It was why she was to be presented at court on the morrow. It would be her intended's first chance to meet and gaze upon her. It was also the reason she had been forbidden to attend the festivities before her.

Georgiana felt a faint smirk pull at her supple lips, forbidding her from anything was a sure-fire way to ensure she would not do as requested, however. Her father had forbidden her from fighting. She had her half-brother, Edward, teach her to fence. Her mother had forbidden her to gamble. Her half-brother George, ironically now a man of the cloth, taught her every variation of cards and darts known to high and low society.

Her introduction to court was a mere formality. Her intended an old fat boar of a man that she had identified upon her arrival to the celebration was standing beside her father and uncle. Her wedding was to be in a month's time. This night of revelry, the first for another noble lady, would perhaps be the last for Georgiana and she intended to make the best of it. She would dance, she would drink, and if fortune favored her, then she would find a man to take her maidenhood in the most pleasurable way possible.

After all, why did men get to have all the fun?

She tightened the ribbons securing her mask to her face. Her dress, while not as ostentatious as some of the ladies, was still well-made and allowed her to skirt the line of either noble or servant. She didn't want to draw too many eyes, should her father discover her presence... she shuddered to think of what he would do to her.

Feeling confident enough to mingle, Georgiana stepped gracefully around the milling crowds to the side of the dance floor and found a glass of wine. It amused her to stop and listen to snatches of conversations. Most were comments on the Queen's failure to produce a son, though others were more scandalous.

_The Earl of Pembroke had taken who as his mistress?_

_The Lady Annabel was with child? Hasn't her husband been in France for the last few months?_

_You'll never guess. His lover was a man!_

Georgiana sipped at her drink and bit her tongue as she listened. Was this to be her life if she were allowed to stay at court?

As entertaining as the gossip was, there was an undercurrent of maliciousness that made her skin crawl. It wasn't difficult for her to ascertain that friendship here would be as hard to find as water in a desert. It was disheartening, to say the least.

Before long a courtier approached her for a dance. She slid her glass onto a passing tray and took the man's hands with a simpering smile as a pleasing rush warmed her veins, though this quickly dissipated. His name was Owen Mayfield and she learned that was perhaps the only interesting thing about him. His palms were sweaty from his earlier exertions which Georgiana could forgive, but he seemed to have bathed in some overly floral perfume that had her holding her breath.

It was a relief when the dance finished. She tried not to giggle as she took the opportunity to hide back away in the crowds. She kept up her game of listening to gossip, not willing to enter into conversation, and willing to be more judicious of any further dance partners.

Perhaps it was because of her hesitance to engage in conversation that drew attention. Or perhaps it was the way she calmly wove a path around the room that allowed her to avoid her family as she observed. Whatever it was, Georgiana slowly became aware of the fact that she was being watched. She had felt it first while dancing with another courtier. Her heart had raced and her head had felt pleasantly fuzzy as she had glided through the quick steps with her partner. She had initially dismissed the watchful feeling as too much wine, unwilling to let a trifle paranoia ruin her current joy.

Still, she had laughed and quickly begged off another dance with the rather charming Mr. Anthony Knivert. The need for fresh air was suddenly becoming great as she slipped back into the shadows. It was here she knew that her early realization of being watched had not been a trick of the mind. The sensation of eyes burned her and she felt a twinge of fear as she fought the urge to seek out her admirer's gaze in case it was her father.

Instead, she kept her head down and made her way to the hall. If it was her father, then she would make a quick escape. If not, perhaps her admirer would follow.

Quietly, she meandered to a tall window at the end of the aisle which overlooked the gardens. Clouds had moved in and a light rain fell over the courtyard. Away from the bodily warmth of the ballroom, she could feel the midwinter cold seeping into the palace. A shiver coursed thru her back...but not from the chill. Slowly, she shifted her gaze over her shoulder and back to the jeering celebration. A man stood just within the entrance to the hall. His deep blue eyes shined dangerously at her from behind a black and gold diamond pattern mask.

Her admirer.

Her stomach clenched at the sight of him. Despite the fact that half of his face was hidden from her, she liked the shape of his mouth and jaw, even the dimple of his chin. He was young and his form was pleasing to the eye and he knew it... A slow smirk pulled at his lips as she took her fill of him.

"Are you well, milady?" He asked almost mockingly. His voice was deep and smooth like the sonorous notes of a cello.

She refrained from answering. A new game began to form in her mind as she gazed at him. Timid excitement swelled within her... Swallowing tightly, she smiled at him and breathed a faint laugh at her foolishness before taking a step back. He followed.

She took another step.

He followed again.

Anticipatory recognition sparked in his gaze.

Her smile nearly turned triumphant as she whirled and slipped further away from the party. She didn't run, but it was a near thing as she listened to his heavy steps growing closer to her.

Georgiana thought her heart had beat fast before, but now it thudded in her chest so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Her hand glazed across cold stone as she dashed around a corner. She snuck a quick glance behind her and nearly yelped to see him only a few steps away. A ferocious grin painted his lips as she laughed and flew from his reaching grasp.

She only made it a few more steps before she felt his fingers grasp her arm and whip her around. He quickly backed her into a dark alcove away from any prying eyes. Though, she doubted that any would find them this far from the festivities. Breathless giggles spilled from her throat as she gazed up at him and he hummed amused.

A hand slipped to her waist and somehow impossibly, he moved closer to her. Her laughter slowly diminished as her curiosity started to take over. She had never been this close to a man before... she liked the strength she felt in his grip, the warmth that emitted from his form. Tentatively, she smoothed a hand up his chest and reveled in the firm feel of his body.

His lips hovered just inches from hers, "Do you submit, lady?"

Submit?

Was she not a woman? Did the world not demand that she submit to men? A faint resentment burned in her heart at the word. She would only submit when forced.

Again, she refrained from answering and instead stole what she wanted. It was quick, a faint brushing of her mouth against his before she pulled back when he pressed for more. A low growl rumbled through his chest that made her smile.

"What's your name?" He asked, brushing his lips over her ear.

The sensation tickled her and sent a strange tingling heat to her core. Licking her lips, she gave her middle name, "Charlotte."

He pulled back with a faint frown, "Are you mocking me, milady?"

She pursed her lips, confusion apparent as she met his suspicious glance. He reached up and removed his mask, allowing her to see his handsome features fully. When she merely arched a brow at him, he realized that she did not recognize him.

He couldn't hold back a faint laugh, "My name is Charles, milady. Charles Brandon."

The name meant nothing to her.

"Charles and Charlotte. How fortuitous." She murmured sagely amused. She drew a finger down his cheek and to the very lips she wanted to taste again. She gasped startled when his tongue darted out to suck on her delicate digit, all the while he held her gaze.

A flush spread across her cheeks and her stomach clenched again... how improper, but she dared not look away. Charles captured her wrist as he pulled away and placed a light kiss to the sensitive flesh, "Do you submit, Lady Charlotte?"

It took her a moment to remember how to speak, but even she was surprised by what fell from her lips, "...No..."

Charles raised a brow and slipped tantalizing fingers beneath the hem of her bodice, "No?"

Georgiana leaned into his touch as she tried in vain to suppress a moan that rose to her tongue, "No... I do not submit...But I do consent."

The distinction was important to her, maybe foolishly so, but it mattered little because he was upon her in a second. He claimed her mouth with the ferocity of a winter storm. So harsh, his lips bruised hers, but so pleasantly cool as his wicked tongued enticed hers. He swallowed her whimpers and delved desperate touches to the small hints of skin her gown revealed. It wasn't enough by half. Her game of chase had whetted his appetite and he was so very hungry now. He needed her undressed and prostrated before him.

Abruptly, he pulled back and wrapped his hand firmly around her wrist as he pulled her down the hall. They weren't far from his chambers, but Georgiana wasn't to know that as she stumbled after him, flushed and bewildered.

She opened her mouth to demand an explanation, but he seemed to sense her confusion as he smirked at her over his shoulder, "A bed would be preferable, lady... and you will submit."

The surety in his voice had her baulking on principle, but a smaller part of her thrilled and fluttered at the pronouncement. So, he had made the distinction. Unbidden, her maidenhood clinched and shuddered around nothing and she had the sudden desperate desired to know what it would be like to be filled... to submit.

Oh God...What devil had she surrendered to?

The question reverberated in her consciousness as she was pulled into a dark room and Charles soundly locked the door. He didn't give her time to protest or rethink her actions before he attacked her lips again. She groaned as his expert touches drew her further into a curious sparking pleasure. Her own hands divested him of the colorful broach that held his collar as she sought the smooth flesh that laid underneath. He was so incredibly warm and felt so hard.

How could one man be this dizzying?

Time seemed to blur and disappear as articles of clothing littered the ground and they both became consumed by taste and touch. Rough fingers teased and tweaked at her nipples, pebbling the sensitive dusty pink skin until it was a darker blush. Georgiana whined and whimpered as her body was assaulted with these new and strange touches. Her nails raked across his bare shoulders as she arched into him, his responding growl was a pleasure in itself.

It was only when his hand slid down to her mound that she suddenly became aware of the wetness seeping from her. Unthinkingly embarrassed, she pressed her thighs together seeking to hide, but Charles would have none of it.

"No. No hiding." His blue eyes blazed down at her as he purposefully grasped her knees and forcefully parted her legs and pressed them to her chest, "Look at how wet you are... Absolutely, delicious."

She went scarlet and mewled lightly in protest as he chuckled sinfully. His gaze disappeared as he dipped down and she jumped when she felt the firm press of wet tongue to her most intimate area. Another rumble of laughter came from him, but Georgiana suddenly didn't care as the vibrations sent a strange tingling sensation to her belly and down through her legs.

She squirmed and wiggled, not sure if she was trying to get closer or further from him. Then she felt it. The press of something foreign at her entrance. She looked down, her chest heaving for air, only to find him staring back at her with wild dark eyes as he pushed a finger into her and then another. It was uncomfortable, but not. It was invasive, but not. It was painful, but not... and she nearly bit through her lip as she watched him slowly pump those thick fingers in and out of her.

Something was building.

A light sheen of sweat started to bead over her skin and she wriggled as she tried to understand what her body was instinctively searching for, as she tried to find relief from this strange new pressure. She jerked when his thumb brushed over her swollen nub and white sparks of pleasure shuttered her eyes. Her walls clenched desperately around his fingers and she moaned, grasping at the sheets beneath her. She ached so sweetly and then he did it again. A soft brush back and forth, barely-there – just enough for those sparks to ignite again, but this time he didn't stop. She cried out hoarsely as her legs jerked and her walls spasmed, releasing that exquisite pressure so swiftly that she was lost in seconds.

It took several minutes before she spiraled down from the heavens, he had sent her to. When she opened her eyes, it was to see him sucking on the fingers that had been in her, "Delicious."

A low whine left her at the sinful sight and he grinned darkly at her before he suddenly crouched and smoothed a trail of kisses and feather-light touches up her belly and over her chest, "You came so beautifully."

It was such a stark contrast to what had felt like a violent release that her body seemed to hum in response. She bit back further whimpers but spread her shaky legs to accommodate his broad body as he worked his way back up to her.

Charles pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth and reached out to undo the ties of the blue lace mask that had managed to stay on this long. To his surprise, she tilted her head away from his touch, "Leave it."

"I want to see you. All of you." Yet, he didn't reach for the mask again.

Georgiana nearly acquiesced to the light demand in his voice, but a mischievous spark batted down that need. She smirked and nuzzled his cheek as she whispered, "Only if you're very, very good will I remove the mask."

Charles huffed a small laugh, "Have I not been good already?"

She shook her head, "Do better."

"You will regret that, lady." He murmured softly and started to tease her core once more. They were playing his game now after all, "Submit to me."

"No, sir." She breathed.

His cock twitched at being addressed so, though he knew that she hadn't meant it to be provocative. More than ever before, he was determined to get her to submit to him. He twisted her onto her stomach and straddled the backs of her knees. Biting kisses peppered her shoulders before he yanked her back by her hair into a kneeling position.

A smile crossed his lips as she caught sight of herself in his dressing mirror and gasped. Her body glistened, nipples hard, face flushed. She was an appetizing sight, but she could only stare as his hands reached around to caress at her intimate areas. He nudged her hair to the side with his nose as he nibbled lightly on her ear and enjoyed the small noises of pleasure she couldn't help, but emit, "Submit."

"N..n-no." She stuttered. Her hands grasped at his hips, pulling him closer in an attempt to find stability.

He bit punishingly at her neck and was rewarded with a lewd groan. His hard cock pressed firmly into the seam of her ass and she whimpered when he began to rock gently against her, "Submit."

A choked denial fell from her lips and he growled.

Her eyes were forced to watch as his hands slid over her stomach to her breasts as he groped and teased at her soft mounds. If it were possible, she flushed darker at the erotic sight of her body being handled so. Shame and embarrassment twirled in her veins despite the heated pleasure he was giving her and she attempted to look away. A particularly hard pinch to her nipple had her crying out as he brought her head back around, "Who said you could stop looking, lady? Eyes forward."

"It's unseemly, Charles." She whimpered pleadingly.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "And you enjoy it. I can tell. As wanton as a whore, you are."

She should be outraged, but only a low moan echoed from her mouth as she felt that lovely heat pool even hotter in her belly again. She shouldn't like being debased like this, but she did. He seemed to know what she was thinking as he smiled against her neck.

He scooted forward and pressed his legs into hers, keeping her thighs locked together tight before shifting ever slightly to slip his cock along her slit tauntingly. They both groaned at the sensation. She was so wet that he was able to grind against her easily. The head of his cock rubbed teasingly against her clit and she writhed back against him breathless. Unwittingly trying to angle him into her tight little entrance. He locked his arms around her as he fucked her shapely thighs and watched as her coil of pleasure began to wind tight again.

"Submit." He breathed and when she shook her head, unable to voice her denial, he shifted again and his cock left her well-attended and swollen clit alone. Georgiana whined in protest as he continued to chase his pleasure, but refused hers, "Submit or I'll continue to bring you to the edge with no relief while I find mine so close to your shuddering little hole."

"Charles." She gasped pleadingly.

It wasn't enough and he slid a hand over the curve of her ass and to the other hole that had thus far been neglected. It was almost as wet as her entrance and he prodded the rim tentatively, smirking as she tried to jerk away, "Even this little hole is winking in need."

He toyed and played with the delicate flesh, making her moan and cry, "Submit, Charlotte."

Instead of answering him, she pressed back against him suddenly, trapping his hand between them. He found her gaze in the mirror and his breath was stolen by the desperate fire peering back at him. The muscles of her thighs tensed around his cock and he groaned at the exquisite feel. The little minx was trying to give him a taste of his own medicine.

That just wasn't acceptable.

Before she could try to take further control, he pressed her down into the bed and soundly smacked her bottom, "That was very naughty, Charlotte."

"You...enjoyed it."

A surprisingly delighted smile tugged at his mouth and he spanked her again, "Mouthy, brat. Submit."

She yelped and shook her head.

"Very well." He murmured and continued to turn her little bottom red.

She yelped and whimpered with each strike, but to his amazement didn't try to pull away. Low sobs began to pull from her throat as he continued her punishment before finally, he stopped and placed a hand to either side of her head. He lowered his body down onto hers and nuzzled lightly against her cheek. He wished that she had let him remove the mask. Ever so gently, he ground against her warmed bottom until he felt her arch into him and stilled, "Submit. I can feel how much you want it. Submit, darling."

She was close to giving in, he could practically taste it. Georgiana whined lowly as she pressed desperately against him, "Charles, I... I..."

"You?" He drawled softly.

"Please."

He kept still and allowed her to writhe against him, "Please what, Charlotte?"

She grunted in frustration when she couldn't get him to move, "Please I... I need you..."

"You need me...?" His tongue lathed at the rim of her ear, "Come on, darling, just a few more words."

"I need you to..." She choked as his hand moved under her and swallowed the last of her pride, "God... I need you to -to take me. I –I s-submit. I submit. Please."

A pleased hum sounded above her before she felt Charles press a kiss to the crown of her head, "Good girl."

He sat back on his heels and widened her legs, admiring his handiwork as she presented to him. He placed a light kiss to either cheek before he pulled her hips up. No more teasing. They were both at the end of their patience. With little warning, he positioned himself at her weeping hole and entered her in one swift thrust. She cried out at the intrusion and he lost his breath at her velvet tightness. He wasn't going to last long if she kept gripping him this titillatingly.

Georgiana's breath shuddered and groaned as she wiggled and attempted to adjust to his girth. He was much bigger than his fingers. Painfully so.

He pressed his head between her shoulder blades and groaned with every twitch and shift of her stretched muscles. His fingers left bruising marks in her hips before he withdrew and slammed into her again. She choked on a cry, lost somewhere in the realm between pain and pleasure as he set a punishing pace. It wasn't until he brushed against something that made her see stars that she found the strength to meet his thrusts with her own. It felt so good... so much better than his fingers.

It didn't take long before she felt that beautifully exquisite pressure again, building and swelling around his cock. However, this time she felt a heat tremble from the tip of her toes to burn through her legs to her core. It was almost unbearable.

Sensing she was near her end, Charles slid a hand further over her hip and to her swollen nub. His rough fingers pinched lightly at that sensitive organ and the resultant eruption was magnificent. Georgiana cried out, her legs locking against his as she stiffened and trembled. It was too much and she pressed her face into the mattress as she spasmed around his cock, sobbing her release.

Charles moaned as she clenched tightly, her walls attempting to milk him of his seed. His hips stuttered in an unregular rhythm before he spilled into her. For a few moments more he continued to undulate against her, reveling in everything she gave him before his strength began to wane. With a heavy breath, he collapsed next to her and slowly drew her into his arms.

Their coupling had been intense...more than he expected. Her sobs had turned to quiet sniffles as she fought to regain control. Charles pressed a comforting hand to her back as he shushed her, "You're alright. You were so good, darling."

Georgiana clung to him. She wanted to ask if it was always like that but didn't want to betray the fact that she had just handed him the only thing that made her valuable in the world. Her virginity was gone and she couldn't find it in herself to regret it. Somehow, she doubted her wedding night would be this good. She took a few steadying breaths, allowing herself to take the comfort that Charles was offering. His soothing touches and whispered praises were doing much to settle her.

Slowly the late hour began to dawn on her and she realized she needed to get back to her chambers before her father realized she was missing. Gingerly, she sat up, cringing as sticky seed and blood slid down her thighs. The pain to her bottom was secondary.

Charles frowned as he watched her, "Where are you going?"

Georgiana smiled faintly, "I need to leave before I'm missed."

She leaned back down and stole a last kiss before she stood on shaky feet and quickly donned her chemise and petticoat. Charles sat up and snatched her hand before she could get much further in her escape, "Stay. I hardly doubt a few more hours will matter."

"I'm not foolish enough to risk it." She countered, gently shaking him off and gathered the rest of her clothes. She could put everything else on in the hall. If she stayed then she would simply end up in his bed for the rest of the night.

Georgiana made it to the door before Charles spoke again, "Lady Charlotte, I believe you made me a promise if I was good."

She paused and eyed the smug glint in his eye and the arrogant smile painting his lips. The pride she had swallowed earlier reared its head again, "Bold of you to assume you were good, sir."

Instead of bringing him down a peg, his smile grew as he cocked a brow at her, "Charlotte, do I need to warm your lovely arse again?"

She blushed darkly at the reminder of their actions and even worse felt her walls clench in anticipation. At his chuckle, she sharply turned to the door again. Without giving herself time to think her actions through, she undid the lace of her mask and threw it back towards his bed before bolting out the door. He never had a chance to see her face.

It was only as he reached to grab the memento, she had left him that he noticed the blood. He stiffened and drew his fingers over the wet spot. He hadn't thought he had been that rough and she hadn't mentioned any undo pain to him. It was only as he replayed their affair that he remembered her tentativeness in touching him initially, the curiosity that had burned in her gaze... all that he had taken as an act of well-played coyness. Gods, it hadn't been an act. She had been truly innocent.

He quickly scampered for his trousers and leapt for the door, concern, and sudden possessiveness rearing within him. He wanted no one else to see her as he had or touch her. Odd considering, he wasn't even fully sure what she looked like, but it was too late... she was already gone.


	2. Little Lamb's Courtly Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I had quite a bit of interest in this story continuing and so now I'm working on an outline, but here is chapter 2 in the meantime. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you to those who left kudos already :)

**Little Lamb's Courtly Introduction**

She was nervous.

Georgiana hadn't expected to be. Her introduction to court, to the king, was to be brief. An announcement really, before Worcester and her father made the declaration of marriage to the king. She expected to be largely ignored through the whole ordeal. Perhaps a mild curiosity amongst the other members of court for being the new introduction and intended of another, but rather insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

She swallowed against her bitter resentment as anticipation of dismissal began to build. Women weren't interesting unless they were spreading their legs for someone. Something she had learned from her mother which had only been reinforced by every male she had ever met. Part of her still puzzled over why Lord Somerset had agreed to the engagement. He had several sons already, so he had no need for an heir. The only thing she could think of was her dowry, that perhaps Worcester was on the brink of financial ruin. Though if that were the case, she doubted her father would have made the arrangement.

No, her nervousness had little to do with her moment in court, though some part of her did feel sick at being treated as a prized mare. Her nervousness was more basic and, in some respect she knew, more foolish. What was worse she had no one to blame for her anxiety, but herself... and Charles Brandon. Not that he was aware of the damaged his carnal desires had wrought on her body, though she suspected he wouldn't much care. She was in a bit of a plight, however.

Upon returning to her chambers in the wee hours of the morning, Georgiana had quickly placed her gown out of sight and did her best to clean herself without access to a tub. In those late hours, she had been too leery of waking a servant or worse garnering the attention of her father or uncle to light a lamp and had simply done what she could without taking stock of her physical being. She had only received a few hours of sleep, intent to rise before her family, and dress without help. She only realized her mistake in succumbing to lustful games when she had gotten out of bed.

Georgiana had gasped and nearly cried out in pain when she had shifted to sit. Not even stand, but sit. Somehow, she had forgotten about the tanning her behind received in her haste to retire for the night. Fire crackled and stung her backside, but that was almost pleasant when compared to the piercing soreness between her legs. It was almost as if Charles was still inside her... or maybe it was that he was not in her. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as she forced herself to stand. Every shift and step brought an almost unbearable amount of discomfort.

Her monthly cramps were more tolerable. She tried in vain to relax, hoping mildly that moving would subdue the worse of the hurt. Again, she found herself wondering if sex was always like this. A few hours ago, it had been pleasurable and fun... this? This was not pleasurable or fun. Yet, oddly she had an ache to be filled again. She felt strangely empty now and like her hopes for her pain to subside, she hoped that eventually, this new feeling would too subside if she ignored it long enough.

After a few more tentative steps, Georgiana was before her dressing mirror. The arbitrary thought that she may look different now played at the back of her mind. It was a foolish thought, except it wasn't. Muted horror gleamed in her blue stare as she surveyed the bruises that littered her hips and chest...even her neck was marked. She swore that the heat from her bottom rushed to her cheeks at that moment.

Her gown would cover most of the marks, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember if her dress had a high or low neckline. She prayed it was high because her hair was to be pinned and there was no other way that she could hide the love bites on her neck.

Her father was going to murder her.

She swallowed tightly against the rising panic, turning pale almost as quickly as she had flushed. How could she have let this happen? She knew the importance of today. She knew what type of scrutiny she would be under. Georgiana suddenly cursed herself for giving in to her desires to break the rules last night. She had a month before the wedding, surely another opportunity to rebel would have presented itself before then. Why had she so stupidly chosen last night?

Whining lightly under her breath, she quickly scampered for her trunk and immediately regretted it as hot pain stabbed her core. Oh, she would kill Mr. Brandon if she saw him today, she swore it.

Allowing herself to cringe now while she was alone, her movements became a contrasting juxtaposition of hasty and ginger. She pulled out a new chemise and petticoat before pulling out her gown and nearly sighed in relief as she noted the neckline did have a high collar to it. Her father would want to present her as a modest young virgin – nothing represented that more than clothing that would be suitable in a nunnery. Part of her would enjoy the lie of that image today, even as she tried to figure out how to walk without waddling.

It took her longer than she expected to dress without the help of a servant, but she managed to finish just as the door to her chamber swung open and a young woman and her father entered. She barely spared a glance to the former, her focus firmly on her father.

His eyes were red-rimmed bespoken of a late night drinking, but that would disappear with an indulgent breakfast. Georgianna knew her father's habits well. His gaze glimmered in silent satisfaction at her as he took in her state of dress, "You're awake early. I thought I would need to drag you from the bed with the way you had bemoaned leaving Wiltshire."

Georgiana forced a faint smile to her face, "You know I can't abide being idle."

Henry snorted, "True. I half expected you to sneak into the celebration last night, your uncle had money on it, in fact."

She barely kept from rolling her eyes even as she ignored a wary noxious turn of her stomach, "I'm sure you'd enjoyed gloating over him losing, father."

"I will soon enough." Henry intoned quietly, almost suspiciously as he gestured to the servant, "This is Kitty, she'll see to your needs while we're here. Join your uncle and I for breakfast once you're finished."

"Of course, father." Georgiana murmured.

"My daughter." Her father mused before stepping forward to press a kiss to her forehead. An ominous note lingered in his tone, "You'll do the family proud today."

The silent threat to behave went unacknowledged.

She merely offered another smile as he stepped back and eyed her curiously, "The air must agree with you here. You've a glow about you. Or perhaps you're just excited for your moment to shine."

Another pang of panic made her heart lurch, but she kept her features bland as she shrugged, "Perhaps."

Henry had stopped listening, however, already retreating to the shared common room of their quarters, "Don't tarry, we have much to do today."

Her door was shut before she had a chance to reply. She turned wary eyes onto the servant and was rewarded with a smile reminiscent of the one she had just given her father, "Kitty, was it?"

"Katerina, Milady." Katerina curtsied faintly as she waited for instructions.

Georgiana sighed, "If you'll help me with my hair, I'd be much obliged."

"Of course, milady."

Georgiana slowly made her way to the dressing table, rather too aware of the other woman's eyes on her. A dawning dread burbled in her belly as she realized she would need to sit. The thought almost brought frustrated tears to her eyes as she gazed grudgingly at the stool. The servant must think her mad by the dark glare on her face, but Georgiana bit her tongue and eased herself down. The burn in her backside reignited and she had to swallow her moan.

She wished a long, tormented death on Charles.

Katerina watched her curiously but was of mind enough not to say anything. Instead, she waited until Georgiana was situated and began to gather up her soft tresses to be plaited and pinned. A dark bruise peaked ever so slightly out of the edge of the collar. Katerina pursed her lips at the sight and adjusted her pinning to cover the mark.

"Pardon my frankness, milady, but was it your first time?" Katerina asked in a whisper.

Georgiana lifted her gaze to the looking glass in a scrutinizing glare, "My first -"

Her voice cut off as Katerina subtly moved her hair and another mark was displayed. A deep blush scoured her cheeks and she held her breath and uttered quietly, "Please don't say anything."

"Of course not, milady." Katerina assured. Georgiana wasn't the first noble lady she had served to have affairs and she knew better than to spread rumors. Gossiping servants didn't last long in the palace, "Was it...?"

There was a brief moment of hesitance before Georgiana nodded.

Katerina hummed understandingly, "It can be painful, especially if the man doesn't have a care. I can get you a warm compress. It'll help, but you should soak tonight, milady."

"...I didn't. I didn't tell him that I was..." Georgiana took a shuddering breath, having trouble admitting to her foolishness, "My intended is older than my father, I just wanted a good first experience."

A sympathetic twinkle entered the other woman's gaze, before she whispered cautiously, "Was it?"

Georgiana couldn't keep the pleased grin from her face and Katerina giggled, "I'm glad, milady. Drink the tea that I'll bring to your breakfast it'll stave off any unwanted surprises."

"Surprises?" Georgiana asked bemused until Katerina made a gesture of a swollen stomach. Suddenly, she felt like a dullard... she had forgotten that aspect of copulation, "Oh...oh, thank you, Katerina."

Katerina nodded and continued her work. Every so often Georgiana worked up the nerve to ask a question. Slowly, she gained her first confidant within the King's Palace.

* * *

"Charles!"

The sound of the King's voice rang out through the hall, unusually jovial for so early in the day. Charles turned and smiled with a faint bow as his monarch and friend approached him, "Your Majesty, good morning."

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" Henry questioned with a rakish grin. It was all Charles needed to know that the King had his own bedroom delights satisfied the prior night. He playfully nudged Brandon's shoulder as he gestured for them to continue, "You left the festivities early last night."

There was a faint note of accusation in his tone that Charles was hard-pressed to miss. He grimaced internally, he hadn't meant to insult Henry by his departure, "A celebration of a different kind lured me away, I'm afraid."

The King's brow rose as his eyes began to shine with amusement, "This celebration wouldn't happen to be in the shape of a woman, would it? About chin height? Pouty lips? Lovely blue and grey gown that accentuated some even lovelier assets?"

Charles chuckled, knowing he had already been forgiven. Of course, nothing seemed to get passed Harry, even when he had been knee-deep in the cups, "That would be the one, sire."

"Anthony was quite cross with you." Henry murmured with sage pleasure as he recalled the annoyed expression on their friend's face, "I believe he had been trying to lure her away himself when you beat him to it."

A smug smirk twisted at Charles's mouth as he recalled he hadn't done much luring.

His little lamb had wanted to be ensnared; Anthony had merely missed the signs of a good chase. And it had been a very good chase indeed. Charlotte had played the prey to his predator beautifully. Though he silently wished she had mentioned her virginal state to him, while he liked a bit of roughness in his play, he never wanted to cause his partners' unnecessary pain. He would have been gentler with her on that first go, taken his time. Hell, he wished she had stayed for a second round. It had been too long since he had played with someone that satisfactorily.

He pushed back on those insatiable thoughts and turned a curious eye to his king, "And you, your Majesty? I trust that your night ended on a celebratory note, as well?"

"Quite, it ended in a very satisfying bang." Henry replied all too pleased with his lewd pun and the amused snort it pulled from his friend. His smile dimmed faintly and turned more affectionate as they rounded a corner and entered a side room that contained the queen and their newborn daughter, "Good morning, My Queen."

Charles bowed and murmured a quiet, "Majesty."

"Good morning, My King." Katherine returned with a gentle smile as she approached the duo. She nodded to Charles, "Mr. Brandon."

In her arms, the infant princess squirmed and she smiled wider as she offered the child to the King, "She wants her papa."

Henry reached for her instantly and with more gentleness than Charles had ever witnessed from his friend cradled the child in his arms. Pride and delight shined in his icy eyes as Mary settled and cooed quietly at her father. He ran a soft finger over her cheek, "My little pearl. Isn't she beautiful, Charles?"

Katherine looked on lovingly.

"She is." Charles agreed quietly with a faint smile. He knew that his friend was disappointed not to have a son, but he had born witness to the relief the King exuded when news reached him that both his wife and child were hale and whole. The Queen's last few pregnancies had been rough and there had been a real fear that she wouldn't survive her labor this last round. Despite his disappointment, Henry was still basking in the joy that his family was alive and would take what he could for now.

Suddenly feeling like an interloper to an intimate family moment, Charles bowed his head and began to make his excuses to exit, "I'll take my leave of you -"

Henry pinned him with an unimpressed glance, "Nonsense, stay and break your fast with us."

"Your Majesty, I would not want to intrude." Charles begged off and was almost startled when Katherine ganged up on him in turn.

"You're hardly an intruder, Mr. Brandon." Katherine rebuked gently. While she cared little for her husband's friends, Charles and William Compton were among the more tolerable, caring more to make her husband happy than receive any personal gain, "Besides I would like to hear how you enjoyed the celebrations. I'm afraid I was too weary to attend for long."

A mix of horror and hilarity welled up in Charles at the Queen's words and it was only made worse when he caught the mocking gleam in the King's gaze, "Yes, Charles, you must tell us how you enjoyed last night."

If it wouldn't be considered an act of treason, Charles would have punched the King soundly in the face regardless of the fact that he was still holding his daughter. He bit back a sigh and settled for a mild glare that made the King smirk, "The festivities were brilliant, Your Majesty. Though I'm afraid I was not present for much longer after your exit. I too retired early."

"Ah." The Queen muttered sagely with a sly twinkle in her eye, "Then you had a good evening, indeed."

Charles nearly choked on his tongue while the King burst into unexpected laughter. The noise startled the baby, but he was quick to calm her as he continued to chortle. Depositing the child into the arms of a waiting servant, Henry turned and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek, "Thank you for that, dearest. I don't think I've ever seen Charles look more humbled."

Charles, in fact, had turned a faint red and was avoiding both of his monarch's amused gazes as he endured this teasing humiliation. Henry was lucky that his wife and daughter were present or else he may have made an unsubtle comment about the King's night. However, he actually was rather fond of Queen Katherine and had no desire to cause her such pain. Sighing, he changed the topic, "Light day, today, Your Majesty?"

"Very subtle, Charles." Henry uttered mockingly as he invited his friend to sit and food was dispersed, but he allowed the change, "Unfortunately no. I've been neglecting court matters the last week. I'm told I have a list of issues to address. Border grievances, petty squabbles, a few marriage declarations. Nothing terribly interesting."

Katherine hummed, gaining the attention of both men, "I would like to join you today, My King. If that would be acceptable?"

Henry raised a brow, "I assure you that it will be quite boring. Wouldn't you rather stay with Mary?... I know I would."

That seemed to amuse the Queen as she replied lightly, "You would rather be hunting."

"It's too cold for hunting." Henry rebuked in good humor and he wasn't wrong. A light dusting of snow had covered the ground during the night, "I'd rather play tennis."

Charles chuckled as he watched their byplay, but couldn't help, but ask, "Is there something that interests you in particular about today's agenda, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, actually." The Queen began, noting she had her husband's attention, "The Duchess of Buckingham mentioned that her niece is to be introduced today, Georgiana. Said she's a precocious child. I am curious – I didn't even know the Buckingham's had a niece."

Both Charles and Henry frowned in confusion as they ran over the noble lines in their heads. Henry reached a conclusion first, "The Earl of Wiltshire's daughter?"

"I had forgotten he had a child." Charles murmured as he thought of the arrogant redheaded lord. It was wildly acknowledged that Henry Stafford's marriage to Cecily Bonneville was one of convenience – rumors abounded that his interests were more inclined towards men than women.

"I as well." Henry acknowledged with a bemused frown, "Cecily was a very beautiful woman, I recall. I wonder if the daughter took after her or her father."

"Hopefully, her mother. Lord Stafford's hardly a prize."

Henry sniggered quietly at Charles's words.

"Does this mean you wouldn't mind my intrusion today?" Katherine prodded gently, somewhat proud that she had engaged the men's intrigue.

"Not at all." Henry answered indifferently, his mind already moving on to other things, "I think we're all rather curious about the elusive Lady Stafford."

Charles hummed in agreement but was more interested in spending his day seeking out his elusive Charlotte. He hadn't had his fill of his little lamb yet.

* * *

Of course, Henry had other ideas about what Charles would be doing with his day. The King's tediously boring business also became Charles as he stood behind a long table strewn with maps reviewing the boundary lines of two estates. The squabble laid between Lord Byron and Lord Tyrrion, both greedy, petulant arses in Charles's opinion. Lord Tyrrion more so than Byron.

Even Cardinal Wolsey looked tired of the lords' nonsense and he wasn't even present for this issue.

"You've pulled up the stakes on my land so that your bloody sheep have a larger grazing pasture." Byron stated testily for the hundredth time as he pounded a finger on a boundary line, "This map clearly shows where the stakes should be."

"And it's where they are." Tyrrion replied with droll disinterest. He allowed the farmers in their area to let their cattle roam free on his land. He felt it gave healthier livestock and added more flavor to the meat.

"Then explain why the gardens of my estate have been decimated by your bloody roving bushes." Byron demanded.

"That's a poor thing to call your lady wife, sir."

The resulting exclamation made Charles bite back a sigh and long to bury his head in the ground.

At the other end of the room, King Henry entertained issues from other courtiers, looking about as thrilled as a mourner.

"Lord Malbury, you will either forfeit your estate or pay the taxes you owe." Henry droned threateningly as he ignored Katherine's placating hand, "You're two years overdue in your fealty. But in my kindness, I will give you a month to clear your debt. Is that understood, sir?"

Malbury shifted uncomfortably looking like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it as he quietly muttered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Henry waved a hand dismissing him.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Buckingham, Edward Stafford and the Earl of Wiltshire, Henry Stafford."

Katherine sat a little straighter in her seat as the two men approached and bowed. A young woman followed several steps behind, but only the Queen took an interest in her.

Henry raised a brow at the two brothers, "What can I do for you?"

"Your Majesty, thank you for seeing us today and may I say congratulations on the birth of Princess Mary." The Earl simpered before stepping aside and gesturing for his daughter to come forward, "I would like to present to you, my daughter, Lady Georgiana."

Henry tilted his head curiously as Georgiana came to the foot of his dais and curtsied gracefully. A simple hood covered her head, but a few purposeful locks were left to frame her face elegantly. She cut a nice figure in the pale green gown she had chosen. She didn't wear much in the way of adornments. Simple, refined, modest...everything a good Christian girl should be.

The King stood from his throne and gently took her hand, allowing her to rise and be viewed fully, "Lady Georgiana."

"Your Majesty." She murmured and he was greeted by a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a placid smile.

Katherine moved to his side, a curious grimace adorning her features as Henry spoke, "You're as enchanting as your mother. A shame that Lady Cecily isn't here to join us."

"Your Majesty is too kind." Georgiana demurred.

Wiltshire stepped forward as he rejoined the conversation, "If I may, Your Majesty."

He rested a light hand on his daughter's elbow while his brother beckoned another forward. Henry watched in keen interest as the Earl of Worcester came to stand between the two brothers. The older gentlemen bowed.

Already, Henry knew where this was going, "Lord Somerset, and what do you have to do with these proceedings?"

"Your Majesty, Lord Stafford and I have entered into an agreement for Lady Georgiana's hand. I would like to make a formal declaration of engagement." Lord Somerset asserted quietly.

Henry shared a glance with Katherine and wasn't surprised to see a faint gleam of disapproval in her gaze. Lord Somerset must have been about forty years the girl's senior, a bit excessive, but not exactly uncommon. His gaze swept back to the lady in question and nearly blinked as he witnessed a flash of annoyance disappear in a flicker as attention fell back on her.

Well, well... It seemed his lady wife was not the only one to disapprove. Henry pursed his lips, "I see... Lady Georgiana, you are amenable to this match?"

Fingers tightened over her elbow and Georgiana fixed a faint smile on her face as she replied, "I trust that my father has chosen well for me, sire."

A very diplomatic answer, if ever he heard one. If he hadn't seen the distaste in her gaze then he would have dismissed her as another mindless noblewoman. Except for her annoyance and the forethought she had displayed to hide behind a rather impressive mask of indifference, bespoke of a sharp intelligence. She would do well in court. Precocious, indeed. It was a pity she had already been promised to another.

"When is the wedding?" Katherine asked abruptly.

Startling the Duke and Earls. Worcester recovered swiftly, "In a month's time. Should there be no objections, Your Majesty?"

"I have none. Though, I do offer my congratulations." Henry stated before he shared another glance with his wife, "However, the Duchess of Buckingham spoke highly of Lady Georgiana and my lady wife has been looking forward to meeting her. I trust that you all will stay for the week to give Lady Georgiana a chance to experience courtly life before whisking her away to the country."

There was a brief chorus of agreements from the gentlemen and again Henry caught that flicker of unimpressed displeasure in her countenance. He nearly smirked, this was bound to be an interesting visit.

His attention wavered a moment as Charles approached from the back, looking harried and annoyed. Henry tried not to laugh. He had purposefully tasked him that particular boundary dispute as punishment for his early departure from the festivities, but also... he had no desire to deal with Lord Tyrrion's dry wit, "Has a solution been reached, Charles?"

Charles bowed and nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. We just need your final approval."

Henry hummed in acknowledgement before nodding to the group before him, "Charles, I believe you already know the Duke of Buckingham and Earls of Wiltshire and Worcester, respectively?"

"Your Grace, milords." Charles greeted solemnly and with the bare minimum of decorum. Henry had never been able to figure out what the discourse between Charles and the Stafford house was, but he knew it was mutual. Edward Stafford nearly sneered at his friend.

"And this is Lady Georgiana Stafford, soon to be Somerset." Henry introduced lightly as he watched the way his friend studied the woman. A glint of interest sparked in his eye and the King refrained from snorting in amusement. Charles had no boundaries, "Lady Georgiana, may I present my good friend and courtier, Charles Brandon."

Oddly enough, the Lady seemed to stiffen at the sight of Charles before another placid mask befell her. She graced Charles with a nod, "Mr. Brandon."

"My lady." Charles intoned back, though a curious glimmer creased his gaze.

Henry stepped passed the group, now done with the pleasantries, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Georgiana. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend."

He didn't pause to watch their bows or hear their farewells. Charles followed at his heels after a minute and Henry sent him a questioning look when he finally noticed the faint frown on his friend's face, "Charles?"

Charles's mouth moved silently for a moment before he answered, "She seemed...familiar."

"Hopefully, not too familiar." Henry countered drolly as they approached the back table, "Wouldn't want both of the Staffords after your head."

Charles grunted in agreement, but couldn't help to return his gaze to Georgiana's departing form. He swore he knew her.


	3. Ribbons and Linen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is smut in this chapter.

**Ribbons and Linens**

"Katerina, have you seen my green ribbon?" Georgiana frowned as she picked through her belongings on the vanity. She swore she just had the blasted thing in her hand, "I wanted to dress my hair with it."

The older woman looked up from folding the strewn garments of Georgiana's trunk with a cursory glance before shaking her head, "No, milady. What shade of green is it?"

Georgiana blinked and shrugged, "It was a dark green... Oh, it's no matter. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to look nice anyway."

The maid suppressed an amused smirk. She knew well why her current mistress was fussing with her appearance. Georgiana had disclosed a good deal of her night of revelry to Katerina and she was hoping to gain the attention of her recent dalliance. Katerina had to give the young girl credit – she had done well to conceal her identity. Most didn't realize the danger of rumors in court, no matter how true or false those rumors be, and for a woman, there was no more harmful a reputation than one of loose morals. Yet, Georgiana's moment of wisdom seemed to be dissipating as she unwittingly caved into the desirous fantasies that were only home to young women.

"Perhaps to capture the attention of a certain blue-eyed devil, milady." Katerina uttered coyly and felt her lips twitch as Georgiana flushed faintly.

"Don't be foolish. I've had my fun and he had his. I must find other games to play now." Georgiana said stoutly and by the miserable glint in her icy bluish-green eyes, Katerina knew she thought of her intended.

"Milady, there's hardly any harm in a little flirting." Katerina stated softly, she liked Georgiana. The girl was a little spoiled, but she didn't put on airs like many of the ladies of court... she seemed lonely and Katerina feared this marriage to Lord Somerset would only make her bitter, "Even if it's not with your blue-eyed devil... there's still many that could fit the bill here."

Georgiana frowned and resisted the urge to shrug again.

Flirting had been easy when she had a masked tied to her face. If she had been foolish, who would know? She hadn't had the chance to become familiar with anyone yet... Now, with her introduction and subsequent engagement she had become more of a curiosity than she had anticipated. She blamed her Aunt Eleanor. The old witch had to implant the seeds of Georgiana's _good_ reputation with every woman of power in these forsaken walls. She had hoped to remain relatively unknown during this excursion. Anonymity made getting away with unladylike behavior far easier, but the Duchess of Buckingham was wise to her niece's wild ways and had torn that protective shroud from her. She was liable to stutter her way through a conversation now, much less flirt.

If anything, her aunt's machinations had made Georgina even more grateful for her night of revelry – such actions would be impossible to get away with now. And as for Charles Brandon...

Well, she had no business to be mingling with a courtier, no matter how close to the king he seemed. Though, that hadn't stopped her heart from lurching at the sight of him. It had been slightly painful when he had only regarded her with mild curiosity the night after their parting, but not unsurprising.

What had surprised her was her desire to be recognized. It was a desire that had yet to vanish and she wished it would dearly.

"I'm not sure it's worth the risk." Georgiana finally murmured before readjusting her collar. The faint glimpse of her diminishing love bites made her ache, but she forced her thoughts in another direction. The tea that Katerina had forced on her the past three mornings, "Katerina, would it be possible for you to show me what herbs you use in that tea? ...Please."

Katerina paused as she let the implications of the younger girl's request settle in her mind. The blue-eyed devil must have been good in bed indeed if the lady was considering more illicit affairs. She nodded serenely, "Of course. I need to pick up more herbs from the market tomorrow. I'll show you on my return."

Georgiana's eyes lit up as she gave her servant a hopeful smile, "May I accompany you?"

"You need not ask, lady." Katerina replied bemused, "You may oversee your servants as you see fit."

"You're not my servant, Katerina, you belong to the court." Georgiana stated blandly before smiling almost sheepishly, "Besides I ask as I do not wish to accompany you as a lady, but more an equal."

Katerina smiled kindly as she pointed out, "Milady, one only has but to look to know we are not of equal station."

Georgiana barely glanced over her elegant gown as her smile turned impish, "Oh, that's easily fixed."

Katerina's bemusement with the young noble deepened for a moment before a dawning light shined on her thoughts. She reached back into the Lady's trunk and removed a gown of simple make... too simple for a noble, "I suppose that explains this dress then."

Georgiana's smile only grew, she had planned for every eventuality before leaving home.

She was kept from replying as a knock at her door sounded and Katerina hurried to answer. Georgiana held in a sigh as she stood to receive whoever was calling. Her father appeared a moment later with Lord Somerset in tow.

"Father." Georgiana greeted as she dipped a shallow curtsey, "My Lord."

A grim satisfaction lit Henry Stafford's gaze at his daughter's manners as he gestured to the Earl of Worcester, "Lord Somerset has requested a stroll with you, my dear. Your uncle and I will be in attendance as well, of course."

Georgiana tilted her head subtly to note her uncle lingering in the common room before meeting Lord Somerset's stare. They were awaiting her acquiescence, but she wasn't sure why. Her father had already made her participation a forgone conclusion. Biting back at the tide of bitter resentment that threatened to swallow her, she nodded faintly, "Of course. My Lord, it would be an honor."

"Please, we are to be married, Lady. Call me, Charles."

Georgiana blinked and wondered at the sense of humor of the world. Until this very moment, she hadn't known her future husband's Christian name and it seemed to be a cruel mockery that it was shared with the man who had taken her maidenhood. When she had children, she would pick strange arbitrary names for them, she had met four Thomas's and three Mary's in the past three days, "Then you must call me, Georgiana."

Lord Somerset nodded pleasantly, "Shall we, Georgiana?"

She nodded and turned to Katerina, "My cloak, please."

Katerina pulled a deep midnight blue cloak from the trunk and hurried to wrap it around Georgiana. A pang of pity sprung through the servant as she viewed the other's intended for the first time. Somerset's hair had long since grayed and he had a portly belly, likely from too many nights drinking, but he had a kindness in his dark gaze that was absent from the Lady's father – perhaps there was a small hope for a complacent marriage, if not a love match.

Somerset offered his arm to Georgiana and quickly ushered the party out to the gardens. With the chilly weather, few people were mingling outside. Though Georgiana suspected that was why the Earl had wanted this stroll. He paced the two of them far enough from her guardians to be out of earshot, but within sight. They danced on the lines of decorum by doing so, but she found that she didn't mind. She had always found it hard to speak freely in her uncle's presence, much less her father's. Somerset, she had yet to make any strong judgements.

"It occurred to me, Georgiana, that aside from our introduction before the King that I haven't taken the pains to get to know you. Of course, I feel like I already do, based on the word of your family, but I wondered if the same courtesy has been bestowed to you." Somerset began quietly.

Georgiana looked up with light surprise, "Barely anything, my Lord. Your name and title... not much else."

A glimmer of something like disappointment crossed his features before he smirked sagely, "I can't say I'm surprised. I have an estate near Wales that I hardly ever see. My son, Henry, sees to its running." Another Henry, she thought dryly, "My time is spent here at court as Lord Chamberlain of the Household. Yours will be, as well."

"The Lord Chamberlain?" Georgiana asked, recognizing the position as important, but not what it entailed.

Somerset hummed and nodded, "I act as spokesman for the King with Parliament and organize any major ceremonies with a council of mine and the King's choosing."

"That sounds..." Georgiana trailed off realizing the word she had in mine was less than flattering.

He seemed to sense this as he smiled sardonically, "Boring?"

She smirked, "I was going to say tedious."

The Earl's chuckle was warm and genuine as he regarded her, "You're not wrong. My position was also the reason I was seeking a wife."

That gained her attention as she raised a brow. What role would she have to play as wife to the Lord Chamberlain, "Oh?"

"Having a woman's touch in the detailed planning to some of these events goes a long way in adding elegance to an otherwise garish affair. Also, many of the foreign ambassadors with which I must meet and attend bring along their wives and daughters. Their entertainment will fall to you." He explained quietly with a hint of hesitance as if he was expecting her to baulk at the task presented.

In truth, his explanation answered many questions she had in regards to him. She hadn't understood why he was looking for another spouse when he seemed to have achieved everything a man of wealth and status was expected to achieve. The thought of playing hostess made her feel queasy, however. Even she knew that she wasn't the most elegant or charming. Her sister, Elizabeth, would attest to such... so would her mother, actually.

"You don't know me, my Lord. You may find that I am not the most suitable for these tasks." Georgiana stated softly.

Somerset raised a brow, "Are you not the Georgiana Stafford who bested Lord Marlty at fencing?"

"Y-yes." Georgiana stuttered in surprise, holding back a wince at the memory. She had received a sound thrashing for that particular feat. Her father had made it clear she had embarrassed him and Lord Martly with her display.

"The same Georgiana Stafford that engaged the Marquess of Pembroke in a lively debate on the merits of Porphyry's _Universals_?"

That had only earned her a heavy lecture on arrogance from her mother. These were not tales her father or uncle would impart. Georgiana pursed her lips, "Mmm, yes. How do you-"

Somerset smiled benignly, "Your brother, Thomas, is a good friend of mine. He's spoken highly of you for years."

He could have told Georgiana the sky was purple and she would have been less disbelieving. Her eldest half-brother hardly spent any time with her and when he did, he had seemed rather indifferent to her presence. God knows that he absolutely despised her father. The fact that he spoke up for her now made her a little leery.

"Look Georgiana, I need a wife who can think for herself. Not a child that needs handholding." Somerset paused as he chose his words carefully, "From what I 've been told and the way you've portrayed yourself that past few days, I believe that may be you. If anything, you'd make a good court spy with the way you've snuck around your father. Your uncle is no obstacle, bit oblivious that one."

Georgiana paled slightly, "My Lord?"

Somerset chuckled and lowered his voice, "Charles, my dear. Blue is a lovely color on you, Georgiana. You'll have to tell me what you took away from Princess Mary's celebration."

There was a distinct sinking sensation in her gut as Georgiana fought to keep her expression impassive. Somerset took no notice of her struggle as he continued to lead her through the gardens, though he seemed to sense her hesitance, "I told you, my dear, I'm the Lord Chamberlain. I organize all the ceremonies and celebrations around here which means I know everyone who attends... Whether they were invited or not."

"My Lord -"

"Charles."

"Charles..." She choked out with a quick glance towards her father. She was thankful that he had remained out of earshot, "Please don't say anything to my father."

Somerset softened at her pleading gaze, "Oh my dear, I wouldn't dream of it. Your father is a cad. The only reason I parlayed with him for your hand was because of Thomas. Otherwise, I believe your father would have married you off to Lord Buxton and no one deserves that fate."

Torn between hilarity and mild horror, Georgiana wasn't sure how to respond to him. The faint sound of sniggering interrupted further conversation as the couple glanced down the path. A small group was heading in their direction and their presence only served to deepen her mixed emotions.

A light touch to her elbow guided her to the side as her father and uncle come to hover behind them. She felt like she was being sealed in as the group of gentlemen approached. She wondered at this protective stance as she recognized both Charles Brandon and Anthony Knivert, but the third was unknown to her.

The dynamic between the trio was curious. Brandon was the easiest to read as his countenance was one of barely contained exasperation that Georgiana had only witnessed on riled siblings, while both Knivert and the stranger appeared duly amused... though there was an undercurrent of anger in Knivert's gaze as she swore, he sneered thinly at Brandon before taking note of her presence.

It was if a bell had chimed as the trio slipped into more benign expressions and performed a faint bow of greeting. Lord Somerset either didn't realize that the Duke had come to stand behind him or didn't care as he took over introductions with Georgiana, "Mr. Compton, Mr. Brandon, Mr. Knivert."

"Lord Somerset." Came a mumbled return.

Somerset allowed a faint smile, "Allow me to introduce, Mr. Anthony Knivert and Mr. William Compton. I believe you've already met Mr. Brandon."

Georgiana nearly blanched for a moment fearing that Somerset knew everything that had occurred the night of Princess Mary's celebration before recalling that Brandon had been present for her courtly introduction.

"Gentlemen, my intended, Lady Georgiana Stafford."

She nodded to each man in turn as they once again murmured their conscripted greetings. She stalwartly kept her gaze fixed on Mr. Compton, not willing to give the other men a chance to recognize her. She needn't have worried as Somerset picked up the thread of conversation again, "And what brings you, gentlemen, out on so fine a day?"

Compton's eyes flared with suppressed amusement, "Oh, it seems that Brandon has lost a lamb."

Knivert snorted as he avoided the baleful glare of his friend.

"A lamb?" Her uncle drawled incredulously.

This time it was Georgiana who barely held in a snort as she caught a flash of derision on Somerset's face. Even she knew that Compton spoke of a woman.

"Yes, it seems he thought he had ensnared the little pet, but she managed to slip away." Knivert continued almost jovially.

Brandon sighed, "And now my friends are finding great joy in my misfortune, milord."

Unable to help herself, Georgiana turned a purposefully naïve expression on Brandon, "And what would you do with a lamb, Mr. Brandon?"

Knivert and Compton seemed to stiffen in merriment as Brandon's stormy gaze met hers. A mocking light entered his mien that Georgiana found all too familiar, "Why... devour her of course, milady."

Her father shifted behind her, but she ignored him and the way heat pooled in her stomach at his words and smiled unaffected, "Then it is good she slipped away. Her fate, I'm sure, is much more favored away from you, sir."

"Quite right." Somerset murmured amused as he watched Brandon's eyes narrow. He gently prodded Georgiana forward, "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen."

The two companies parted, but Georgiana could feel a familiar stare burning into her back.

She smirked.

* * *

"Kitty."

Katerina suppressed a sigh as she hefted her basket of laundry to her hip before glancing over her shoulder. A silky smile and smugly twinkling eyes greeted her, "Is there something you need, sir?"

Charles leaned against the only exit to the linen closet and crossed his arms, "I hear you have a new mistress."

She merely raised an unimpressed brow at him, "Yes."

When she didn't move to him, Charles stepped away from his perch and into her space. His long fingers reached out to twine in her soft brown locks, "Lady Georgiana?"

"Yes." Katerina iterated again with a huffed laugh. She already figured the courtier had a new target for his bed... she almost felt sorry for her charge. Charles Brandon was a hard man to resist. Lord knows she hadn't been able to when he had set his sights on her.

His fingers drifted from her hair to skim the line of her décolletage, "Tell me about her."

He should know better. Katerina was one of the few servants who didn't sell information on those she served. She has seen that particular trait come back to bite said servants more than once... it simply wasn't worth the risk.

Katerina blinked slowly before trapping his exploring hand beneath hers, "You are not as charming as you think you are, Mr. Brandon."

Charles smiled almost sweetly before turning his hand to grasp hers and bring it to his lips, "You wound me, Kitty."

Katerina felt herself flush under his heated gaze and tried to remember she shouldn't be so enchanted by a man seeking out information on another woman. She swallowed tightly, "Yes, you appear absolutely wretched, sir... If I may take my leave. I do have chores to finish."

His gaze dropped to her basket of linens before somehow impossibly he moved closer. His other hand moved to brush loftily over the knuckles clenching her basket, "Your chores can wait."

"Mr. Brandon...No." Katerina stated stodgily as she found the strength to meet his gaze. Her message was clear, she would not consent. Yet, she should have known that her resistance was like waving a flag at a bull.

He studied her a moment, removing his touch from her body, but she felt no relief. His stare scorched her in ways that were more arousing than any touch. A dark glint of satisfaction glimmered at her and she bit back a whimper as he spoke, "Your lips say no, but the lovely blush to your skin and the way you're biting your lip tells me, yes. Why deny yourself, Kitty?"

She sucked her lip further between her teeth and nearly smiled in triumph as his gaze darkened at the sight, "There is another for me, sir."

Charles raised a brow, unsurprised that she had someone courting her interest. Kitty was an attractive girl, despite her station, but poaching on another's territory had never stopped him before and it wasn't about to now, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Hardly incentive, sir." Katerina countered dourly. She placed a hand on his chest to push him back, but he was built like the bull he emulated and didn't budge.

Charles smirked, "I'll let you pass if you grant me but a kiss, sweet Kitty... For old time's sake."

She shouldn't indulge him. His request was nowhere near as innocent as he seemed to think it was, but unbidden her green eyes sought his mouth. She remembered those talented lips and his equally talented tongue. Suddenly, one last taste didn't seem so harmful. Katerina bit the inside of her cheek, "Just a kiss?"

Charles nodded gently, already feeling her capitulating.

She sighed and shrugged, "Fine, just a kiss."

He smirked and fell to his knees much to her surprise. Katerina almost couldn't react as he swiftly lifted her skirts and tugged down her small pants. She dropped her basket and grasped his shoulders in shock as she squeaked, "Charles! You said a kiss."

"And I'm taking that kiss." Charles murmured with a sinful grin before his lips and tongue pressed into her mound. She jerked startled, heated, and uncertain as she felt his tongue lathe across her entrance and to her rapidly swelling nub.

A choked groan spilled from her mouth as her fingers dug into his shoulders, "C-Charles."

He didn't let up, merely hummed and suckled heartily, pulling more lewd noises from her as she shuddered and trembled. She felt a familiar pressure rising in her core, pleasure tingled and teased as she was brought closer to the edge. It wasn't until he had her perched precariously on a euphoric precipice that he abruptly stopped his ministrations and pulled away.

A frustrated whine tore from her throat as she stared at him in outrage. Charles grinned at that look as he wiped at his mouth, "Delicious as always, sweet Kitty. You may pass now."

"You!" She huffed unable to form the angry words she needed to insult him.

He chuckled as he mocked her, "Me?"

Her green eyes blazed and instead of responding she shoved him back. Still on his knees, he went down to the ground quickly, but not before grabbing her thighs and toppling her onto him. He arched a brow at her, well aware that she could feel his arousal pressing against her now.

Angry and wanton, Katerina cursed him before pressing her mouth to his. Charles wasted no time as he pushed her skirts back up and rolled her onto her back. Her legs parted easily for him as hurried fingers tugged at his breeches. In the span of a breath, he pressed into her warm welcoming heat. Low moans fell from them both as he began to rut harshly against her. This was her punishment for denying him earlier.

She didn't much care as she arched and met him thrust for thrust. The slap of skin was loud in her ears as it mixed with the squelching wetness of their coupling. Sparking heat ignited through her legs as she felt the cord of her arousal pull tight and break heavy and hard around his cock. Katerina cried out and curled her legs around his hips in an attempt to prolong the heady pleasure. She needn't have bothered.

Charles groaned as she clamped tightly around him, but continued to thrust through her orgasm with hard, staccato movements. He wasn't ready to be done. Reaching back, he gripped her ankles in either hand as he splayed her legs up and open, forcing her back to arch steeply as he continued to fuck into her. Katerina gave a choked scream at this new position as she felt his cock drilling into her cervix. Her body was too sensitive and it wasn't long before she was toppling over the edge again, this time pulling him with her. Charles came with a roar as he spilled his seed deep into her womb.

Breathing deeply, he sat back on his haunches and viewed the blissed-out servant below him in prideful pleasure. It wasn't until he pulled her skirts back down and tucked himself away that she found the strength to speak again, "She'll be at the markets tomorrow."

Charles paused and leant over her, "The markets?"

She nodded with a hum, only to smile faintly as he pressed a light kiss to her mouth. She latched onto his shirt when he went to pull away and he stared down at her curiously. Katerina knew their interaction was over. They were both sated and he had gotten all that he wanted, but that didn't mean she was entirely thrilled with having given into him so easily. She glowered lightly at him, "Don't ruin her. She's one of the good ones, Charles."

He pressed another kiss to her lips, this time lingering, "I won't do anything, she doesn't want me to."

That was what Katerina was afraid of...

He stood then and finished fixing his clothes before making for the exit, "Tell Humphrey I said hello."

Katerina pressed a hand to her cheek and slowly sat up as he disappeared. Somehow, she was unsurprised that he knew who she was courting, but strangely that was the least of her concerns. She felt she now had to warn her new mistress of the bull heading her way.

Grunting quietly, Katerina moved to her feet and grabbed the basket of linens. Sometimes she loathed her job.


	4. Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Four. I’ve been re-watching the first season and Charles really is a little shit: Between thinking of what he had done to Buckingham’s daughter to make her beg, teasing Margret (though really she deserved and enjoyed it) and hearing him tell a paramour to ‘Get her husband to lick it off’ ... I’m like ‘I kind of want to smack you.’ So to clarify this is very early Charles right now - he’s about twenty-three/ twenty-fourish and Katerina: I would place about five years older than Georgiana. Thank you to everyone who liked and showed support. I always love hearing from you guys. 💕 I really appreciate it 😊.

**Big Bad Wolf**

Katerina chewed on the inside of her cheek as she helped Georgiana ready herself. In truth, the younger girl hardly needed her assistance, but the finishing of laces and plaiting of hair was a good distraction from the conversation that the maid needed to eventually begin. It wasn't until Georgiana had tied a simple ribbon around her crown and picked up a cloak that Katerina didn't remember seeing in the Lady's trunk that she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Lady Georgiana..." Katerina began hesitantly, not feeling embolden as Georgiana merely turned a sweet acknowledging glance her way. It was too trusting and made her gut twist with mild guilt. She silently cursed Charles Bandon's name, "When we go to the markets you need to be on your guard."

Georgiana frowned bemused, while she was an Earl's daughter, she had been to the markets before... not London's, but Wiltshire had its own section of stalls and shops. She lifted an incurious brow at her lesser, "Were you planning on stopping in a tavern or a brothel?"

It was Katerina's turn to blink in confusion, "...N-no, milady."

"Are we still getting herbs and a few bits and bobbles?" Georgiana pressed unconcerned as Katerina nodded, "Then what nefarious activity should I be on guard for?"

"Not a what really... more a who." Katerina edged uncomfortably as she refrained from fidgeting.

By this point, Georgiana had turned her full attention to her servant with an expression torn between amused and expectant. The last time she had seen someone look this uncomfortable it had been her mother as her father announced whom she was to marry. As that particular memory, her amusement became somewhat tempered, "A who?"

Katerina nodded, "It seems that Mr. Charles Brandon has taken an interest in you, milady. I believe he will seek you out at the markets today."

Georgiana felt a strange mix of emotions at the servant's words. She was suddenly terrified that Charles had discovered where his lost lamb had gotten to, but also excited? Nervous? Her heart was doing funny things in her chest while her stomach seemed to flutter in dread. She had no liking for any of it.

Feeling flushed and suddenly trembling, she attempted to keep her expression as placid as possible. She had told Katerina much about the man who had taken her maidenhead, but not his name and she was reluctant to give that particular detail away now, "Mr. Brandon? For what purpose? He knows that I'm engaged to Lord Somerset."

An almost pitying grimace crossed Katerina's expression, "Mr. Brandon cares not for such details... He has something of a reputation when it comes to the ladies of court."

Some part of Georgiana was wholly unsurprised by this pronouncement. She had heard a few whispers during tea and promenades with a few of the courtly matrons, but it was the way he had pursued and ravaged her that had already clued Georgiana onto that fact. Charles had been entirely too confident in everything he did that night not to have a few lovers. She had only been relieved to find that he wasn't married. She couldn't bear the thought of humiliating another woman in such a way... though she had hoped, perhaps naively, that Charles would feel the same.

Heart sinking in her chest, she stubbornly pushed her swelling emotions away, "Well, Mr. Brandon will simply have to learn that just because he chases doesn't mean he'll capture his quarry."

"Of course, milady." There was a pause as Katerina watched her young mistress flare almost defiantly at her unintendingly patronizing tone.

Then a thought seemed to occur to Georgiana as her gaze narrowed faintly, "Katerina, how does Mr. Brandon know I'll be at the markets? I haven't told a soul."

Katerina felt an embarrassed flush climb to her cheeks as she weakly uttered, "My apologies, milady..."

A strange stab of betrayal welled in Georgiana as she quickly connected the dots. She felt angry that her information had been given away so easily and wondered at what else her servant had imparted.

Shakily, she demanded, "What else did you tell him? Should I be waiting for more lecherous men to hound my heels now that I'm... I'm damaged goods. Should I expect Lord Somerset to break off our engagement? Will my father be storming through that door to vent his humiliation and anger at me?"

Katerina's emerald eyes widen in surprise as she softly shook her head.

"No, no, milady. It wasn't like that at all..." She sighed and tried to find the right words, "I don't gossip, milady. It leads to too much trouble, especially around here. Mr. Brandon knows this about me... he knows me too well." She said a little bitterly, "The only information I conveyed, was your whereabouts. Anything else he would have to get elsewhere."

Georgiana studied her a moment in an almost surly manner. Katerina's frustrated anger hadn't escaped her notice. She knew resentment like that and it brought a thin strain of concern to the surface as tentatively she asked, "You're angry with him...did he force you, Katerina? Did he hurt you?"

A rueful chuckle left the servant as she shook her head, "I'm angry with me, milady. Mr. Brandon can be quite persuasive when he wants to be and almost single-handedly determined. It's why I warn you to beware of him, be on your guard. You have yet to be exposed to his particular set of charms, but that should only give you armor against him."

Georgia nearly choked on an incredulous laugh that bubbled in her throat. Oh, she knew Mr. Brandon's charms alright... And so too, it seemed did Katerina. A different feeling of betrayal wound tight around her heart, but she knew it was silly to even feel it. Brandon wasn't hers, after all.

Pouting vaguely, she sent an uncertain glance to the fearful maid, "Only my whereabouts?"

"Yes, milady." Katerina stated soundly a feeling of quiet relief settled in her stomach as it slowly became clear that Georgiana wouldn't have her dismissed.

To her credit, Georgiana managed to force out a grudgingly sympathetic smile and retort, "He is rather handsome, isn't he?"

Katerina giggled, "If only he didn't know it, milady."

Georgiana hummed in agreement before her smile turned sly and she teased, "Well, we should go get you some of your tea then."

Katerina blinked in shock at the lighthearted dig but found another chuckle escaping as she nodded in agreement. Suddenly, she was rather looking forward to Brandon's encounter with Georgiana. It would be a show, of that the servant was certain.

* * *

Charles was beginning to hate the markets.

Admittedly, the last time he had spent any time here was when he had been a boy. It had been a treat then, now his business tended more towards the smiths and cobblers than any of the food stores. He was finding it all very tedious and boring. He had waved off more than one vendor seeking his coin and quickly learned to steer clear of the stalls selling fish and hens – the stench would wake a dead man. Though a particularly good noonday meal was had, when he had discovered where the baker resided. Since then, he had been content to linger near its walls as he carefully scanned the milling crowds.

A little over an hour had passed and he had yet to see either Katerina or the Lady Georgiana. He was beginning to think he had been misled. On the verge of giving up his hunt, Charles wandered from the food stalls toward the blacksmiths. This trip was not to be wasted; he had been meaning to order a new sword for the tournaments and this was as good a time as any.

Of course, it was when he set his sights on new endeavors that his original one came into view. He found Kitty amongst the stalls catering to spices and liniments. Her fiery red hair made her a beacon in the crowd. Quickly, he stepped back amongst the shadows of the booths as he observed her bartering with a merchant for some herbs. He did another scan of the area but saw no courtly lady hovering nearby.

He frowned.

It was possible that Lady Georgiana had changed her mind and had simply sent Katerina in her stead. If that were the case then his time spent milling about had been wasted indeed.

Quietly, he sidled up to Kitty as a small jar of dried leaves was passed to her. She peered up at him in curiosity before a disgruntled frown befell her lips. He tried not to grin at her dour look. Kitty was always fun to tease – her unwillingly willing participation in his games never ceased to amuse him.

"Kitty."

"Mr. Brandon." His name sounded like an epithet from her lips.

He smiled beguilingly, "Where is your mistress?"

Katerina hummed dispassionately under her breath, though a subtle mocking gleam entered her gaze at his question, "She is here, sir."

Charles found himself narrowing his gaze at the servant, "Where, Kitty?"

"Use your eyes, sir." Katerina instructed almost loftily as she placed her jar into the basket she carried, "Surely, your sight is not so bad."

Charles felt his brow furrow as he continued to stare at her, but when she merely blinked at him, he knew he would gain no further help. Stifling an aggravated sigh, he once again looked over the crowds. The finery of court would have caught his attention, but he saw only fellow courtiers that fell into that role. Instead, he began to study every female with a predator-like intensity, all the while he could feel Kitty growing steadily more amused.

He was torn between storming off and demanding her assistance again when a voice chimed at Katerina's side, "Looking for your lost lamb still, Mr. Brandon?"

Katerina bit her lip as Charles's gaze swung around. Georgiana stood next to her with a perfectly innocent expression painting her mien, but that was momentarily lost to Charles as he took in her outfit. She was dressed not too dissimilarly from Katerina and bore no jewelry at all. Her skin was bare and her hair plaited neatly, her only accessory was a silk ribbon. Though a blossomed young woman, she looked every inch of her seventeen years at that moment.

Startled, he inclined his head as he barely remembered his manners, "Lady Georgiana... I almost didn't recognize you."

"I dare say you didn't." Georgiana replied lightly as she passed a parcel of fabric to Katerina, "Nor have you answered my question."

"No..., I supposed I haven't, milady." Charles agreed almost belatedly. He felt off-put and she... she was unsurprised by his presence, "I'm afraid that my lost lamb will remain lost."

Georgiana raised a brow, "How sad for you. Did you need Katerina for something Mr. Brandon? If not, we have more items to gather before the day grows too late."

Charles wasn't sure if Georgiana realized it, but a vague note of haughty disapproval tempered her tone. His lips twitched with a desire to smirk, but he held it at bay. It appeared that Kitty had divulged something of their tryst to the Lady – well that made things more difficult, "Actually, I was seeking your company, milady, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Georgiana tilted her head in acknowledgment, "Something may have been mentioned, though I fail to understand your interest."

Her sea-blue eyes glittered warily and a sense of familiarity washed over him as it had the previous two encounters that he had with the Lady. He swore he knew her and for a fleeting moment he wondered if she was his Charlotte, but her indifference to him had him reconsidering. His little virginal treat had been full of blushes and smothered giggles – he would be hard-pressed to pull those from the tauntingly affable woman before him. Still... it would be interesting to try.

"A beautiful young lady? New to court? I would be remiss not to take an interest." Charles answered genially and wasn't surprised when both women looked unimpressed. It brought a wicked smile to his lips.

"And that lady is engaged, as you well know, sir. Your interest is undue." Georgiana retorted primly and felt her mother beam with pride somewhere. She nearly gagged on her words, but she refused to let Brandon have anything that looked like the upper hand in this conversation. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she knew he had already found others to warm his bed that pricked her nerve or the fact that the mischievous spark in his eye still _sparked_ her interest. It now seemed intolerable that where he had once seemed dangerous and seductive, he now seemed cocksure and smarmy.

She was overcome with the desire to hit him.

Just once. If only to wipe the knowing smirk from his all too delectable lips.

"And where is your intended? Should he not be attending to you as a dutiful fiancé should?" Charles prodded lightly as he saw an opening in their little tête-à-tête. It was obvious to all that the engagement was arranged, this was no love match, and he sorely doubted that she wished to bed a man thrice her age.

A biting smirk answered him as Georgiana stepped away from Katerina's side and into his space, "As you know, Mr. Brandon, my fiancé holds an important station and has much to do. Though I'm sure his load would be lightened if his lessers performed their courtly duties with the same dedication that you seem to have in finding bedfellows."

A shocked bark of laughter tore from Charles's throat at her boldness, "Who said anything about bedfellows, Lady Georgiana? Surely, you don't think a man's - my interest is purely carnal? I wouldn't think a lady of your standing would have such indecent thoughts. I'm of a mind to demand an apology."

"An apology?" Georgiana proclaimed incredulously.

"For your indecorous assumptions to my character." Charles stated evenly as he turned a pointed stare to her companion, "No doubt influenced by other sources."

"Hardly, and do leave _other sources_ out of this, sir." Georgiana retorted without missing a beat, "But please do tell, what were your saintly intentions?"

Despite her annoyed inflection, Charles could see that she was enjoying this strange battle of wills, and even more strange he was too. She was quick with her sharp words, but she hadn't strayed yet into recklessness. He wanted to push her there.

He allowed a patronizing smile as he answered, "Merely to offer my friendship and guidance, milady. Court can be quite daunting to those who have no experience."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him and Charles wondered how much further he could provoke her before she gave in to her irritation.

Yet, she showed a measure of control that he hadn't expected.

"How kind of you." Georgiana drawled before gesturing to Katerina to continue to the other stalls and stepping back herself. He frowned as she began to make her parting courtesies, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Brandon. The day grows long and I still have shopping to complete before supper."

"Truly? It looks more like you're running away, milady." Charles taunted and hid a pleased smirk when her back stiffened and she turned to him again.

Her eyes blazed at him as she imitated his mock politeness, "Running away? Oh no, sir, I'm merely letting a little lamb that I unwittingly snared free."

Amusement warred with outrage at her words. He had wanted her reckless, but now he was suddenly so very tempted to throw her over his knee or at the very least teach her to curb her tongue.

His smile turned sharp as he leered over her, "I am no lamb, lady."

"No." She agreed quietly as she registered how close they now stood to each other, "More a wolf in sheep's wool."

As if in agreement with her assessment, a low rumbling growl answered her words as he leant closer still, "I wouldn't bite...much."

His predatory gaze noted that she had begun to faintly tremble as he reached a gentle finger to brush along her cheek. Goosebumps painted her arms at his touch and the shuddering breath she took lighted a fire that traveled straight to his cock. But it was her greenish-blue eyes – eyes that shone with wariness and curiosity, also shone with heady desire. She wanted this. Good...the little minx wasn't nearly as unaffected as she would like to seem.

"I think." Georgiana started somewhat shakily as her soft hand wrapped over his, "I think you would devour me if given half the chance."

He let her pull his hand down from her face and studied her intently. He could see that she was on the edge, but if he pushed too hard then she would fall away from him rather than into him.

Quietly, he asked, "Would that be so bad, milady?"

Georgiana stared at him wide-eyed, "Maybe... it would be trouble. You certainly seem like trouble, Mr. Brandon."

"Careful, Lady, I may extract an apology from you yet."

"I-"

_"Lady Georgiana!_ " Katerina called in the distance like a burst cork from a champagne bottle.

It yanked the couple back to the present and Charles could only watch as she slipped from his grasp.

She pulled her hand from his and he found that he missed its warmth, but he didn't follow after her as she slid back into the crowds like a lovely wraith. His dark blue eyes followed her as she scurried to Katerina's side and dared a timid glance over her shoulder to find him. Her curiosity, wariness, and desire still there, but now muted. His lust burrowed into his veins under that look and was not to be moved.

Yes... yes, he would devour her. The Lady really should know better than to run from a wolf.

* * *

"Lord Somerset."

Charles looked up from his paperwork and abruptly moved to stand for a bow at the sight of the Queen. He hadn't heard her approach and was mildly surprised to see none of her ladies attending her, "Your Majesty."

She smiled politely and gestured for him to stand properly, "I did not mean to intrude, my Lord."

Somerset frowned with a passing glance at the plans for a tournament that the King wanted to hold. Another costly waste of frivolity in the Chamberlain's opinion, but he was not one to oppose the whims of his monarch. Especially not one as temperamental as Henry. He shook his head gently and offered the Queen a rueful grimace, "Your presence is never an intrusion. Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Yes, I am holding afternoon tea tomorrow with a few of the ladies of court. I would like it if Lady Georgiana were to attend." Katherine said simply with an expectant look, "It would benefit her to know her peers better, no?"

Somerset smiled at the Queen's graciousness. It would behoove Georgiana to become more familiar with the players at court. She would spend much of her time here in residence with him and having a few allies in place by the time of their wedding would allow for a smoother transition, "That sounds like a splendid idea, Your Majesty. I am to sup with the Stafford family this evening. I will pass along your invitation."

Katherine's smile turned a little more genuine, "I would be most grateful, Lord Somerset. I would have passed on the invitation myself, but it seems that Lady Georgiana is visiting the markets today. Preparing for the wedding, no doubt."

That surprised the Lord Chamberlain, Georgiana had shown only the minimal amount of interest on their impending marriage. Not that he blamed the poor girl, but he had been under the assumption that her mother would make the majority of the arrangements. His heart lightened slightly at the thought of her becoming more involved. It showed at least a cursory acceptance of her fate... He truly did need to spend more time with her.

Realizing that he hadn't answered the Queen, he smiled pleasantly, "I'm sure, ma'am. There is much to do before the month is out."

Katherine almost seemed to hesitate as she studied the Earl. She was not one to meddle in the affairs of court, unless those affairs somehow affected her and her family, but she would also be remiss not to speak plainly, "Yes, I can imagine. Lady Georgiana showed her grace and obedience well before my husband...but tell me, Lord Somerset, do you know if she is truly happy with this match?"

Charles was hardly surprised by her question, much like Henry he had seen her glimmer of disapproval at the marriage announcement, "In truth, your majesty, I do not know. I have only been presented with her grace and obedience, as well. She doesn't seem to have any objections."

"That is not the same as being content, my Lord." Katherine stated sagely, "She is young and still has much to learn of this world. I would like you to remember that."

A strange mix of chastened and vague amusement welled up in Somerset at the Queen's subtle lecture. A complacent expression crossed his features as he sought the words to placate her, "I shall, ma'am. My Elizabeth, God rest her, was a boon to me in many ways that I didn't expect of a wife. She was my friend. I hope for much the same from Georgiana."

Something softened in the Queen at his quiet confession. She nodded her head understanding, while she had barely known the late Lady Somerset, she had known of her integral role in her husband's work. Katherine could only hope that Henry would one day feel the same of her. Lately, the hopeful shine in the King's icy gaze had been replaced by resigned disappointment. She hated that look.

Drawing a breath, she decided her meddling in this particular affair was at an end, "I shall let you return to your work. Have a good night, my Lord."

"You as well, Your Majesty." Somerset intoned as he watched her sweep from the room.

He pondered for a brief moment over whether Georgiana could count the Queen as one of her courtly allies...


	5. Tennis & First Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is is some burgeoning friendships that Georgiana is starting. There will only be another couple of chapters of the current timeline before I start to leap for in time and develop the relationship between Charles and Georgiana more. My brain has been unhelpfully on a scene that won’t happen for awhile yet and I had to make myself come back to write everything that leads up to that scene. Thank you to everyone who liked and showed support. I always love hearing from you guys. 💕 I really appreciate it 😊.

**Tennis & First Kisses**

The quiet atmosphere of the King's dining area was disrupted for the third time by a long-drawn sigh. Of which, had been steadily getting louder and more annoyed.

Henry barely flicked his gaze up from his meal, silently debating how long he could ignore his dining companion before she broke into actual verbal complaints.

It was only a matter of time.

Margaret's fingers tightened imperceptibly around her chalice as a sullen glare took over her features. She hated it when her brother did this. She hated being teased. She knew that if she looked across from her that Katherine would be biting back an amused smile at her sister-in-law's vexation. The Queen had siblings herself and understood all too well the desire to irritate one another. She rarely if ever interfered in the royal sibling's bickering. Margaret grudgingly acknowledged it was probably a smart move on the Queen's part.

"Brother, are you going to simply sit there the entire meal?" She finally broke after another few minutes passed.

Henry raised a brow as he finally deigned to glance at his sister, "I was not simply sitting. I was eating, Margaret."

Her nostrils flared in barely contained annoyance which only grew as Henry smirked like a smug serpent. She'd lop her breakfast at him if it were considered more ladylike, "Really Henry, you invite me to break my fast with you and my dear sister and then you sit like a statue and ignore us."

Taking a leisurely sip from his chalice he swung his gaze to the queen, "Do you feel ignored, dearest?"

Katherine widened her eyes innocently and shook her head, "No."

A disgruntled huff sounded across the table and Henry snickered as he turned his attention back to his sister. He knew that if he continued to push her much further, she'd be waspish for the rest of the day and he wasn't cruel enough to inflict that on his Lady wife, "I suppose I should tell you that the artist that I've commissioned for your portrait will be arriving at the end of the week."

Margaret blinked, unaware that she needed to have a new portrait done. She had sat for one only a year ago, "What's wrong with my current portrait?"

"Nothing." Henry answered dismissively and threw his serviette next to his plate. He would need to make a quick escape once he said his next bit, "Though it is hardly practical to send a five-foot portrait abroad. You need a few smaller ones."

A dark shadow fell over Margaret's gaze as she stared mulishly at her brother. She wasn't an idiot by any means and knew what this commissioning now meant, "Abroad?"

"France, Spain, Portugal, Netherlands. Abroad, Margaret. It's high time we find you a husband." Henry stated firmly though his expression bespoke of his disinterest in his sister's future. Her marriage would secure an alliance with any one of many nations and she knew it.

The Princess in turn noticeably bit the inside of her cheek as she held in the sharp words that played on her tongue. She had no desire to move to another country and warm the bed of some king or prince that likely didn't speak English. She would rather stay here and strengthen the inner royal court, "Do I get a say in who my intended will be?"

The crispness of her voice could have been mistaken for ice and Henry bit down on his temper. He knew he needed to tread carefully; his sister could hold a grudge like no other.

He smiled thinly at her, "When I have a prospective in mind, I will let you know, dear sister."

The words were meant to be placating, but his dismissive tone only deepened the Princess's unease. As if sensing that she wasn't ready to let the topic go, Henry stood and headed for the door. He had any number of things to accomplish that were more interesting and less tedious than listening to his sister make demands of him. He barely managed the proper level of decorum as he bade the women farewell and quickly escaped.

Henry didn't make it far before he encountered two familiar faces. To his relief, it was neither Wolsey nor the Duke of Buckingham haunting the halls, but rather his dear friends. Compton was the first to notice his approach as he nudged Charles to attention. By the former's bloodshot eyes, he expected both of his friends to be nursing a hangover. Yet, as he approached and the two men made their perfunctory bows and courtesies, he noticed that Charles appeared rather sharp-eyed and restless.

Henry arched a curious brow, but directed his question to Compton, "Long night, Will?"

Compton smiled lecherously, "If it were a long night, Your Majesty, I would be better rested."

Henry snorted as Charles rolled his eyes, though a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. The king eyed his old friend with muted amusement, "I take it you didn't have Will's luck and had a long night yourself."

"I had other matters to attend, Your Majesty." Charles answered distantly, "I'm afraid I had a late start to the day and that delay cost me any pleasurable company."

His response seemed to amuse Compton though Henry was more inclined to be sympathetic. His evening had been spent in the Cardinal's company for far longer than he had wished. He too had been cheated a potential bedmate.

"Looking for your lamb?" Compton asked tauntingly. A soft smile belied his jab, but Charles rolled his eyes all the same.

"No."

Henry, however, was mildly confused, "Lamb? Did a woman actually deign to say no to your charms, Charles?"

Will chortled quietly as Charles again shook his head, "The woman I left with at Princess Mary's celebration… I haven't been able to find her. I would like another round or two with the lady, but she seems to have vanished into thin air."

Henry smirked, "Perhaps your talents aren't as good as the women of court have reported. Did you disappoint her?"

"Must have, why else give him a false name?" Will added sagely as he shared a jovial look with the king.

Charles barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He could think of several reasons why his lamb had given him a false name – all of which came back to the innocence he had unknowingly taken, "How do you know it was a false name? Perhaps she was only present for the celebration."

"With your reputation? I'd give you a false name." Will countered, enjoying the light repartee.

Henry chuckled, "What was her name?"

"Charlotte." Brandon frowned as he thought of the blue-eyed pixie with her mischievous smile, "Didn't get a last name."

Henry frowned as he thought over the woman of court and struggled to place that particular name. He shrugged lightly, "Perhaps you should ask Lord Somerset, he knows everyone who attends…that is his responsibility after all. He'll be escorting his new bride to my wife's tea this afternoon."

The news seemed to perk Brandon up as his gaze turned sharp once more, "Lady Georgiana will be dining with the Queen?"

"That is what he said, Charles." Will drawled slowly.

Yet, Henry saw what Will did not and nearly groaned. The Earl of Wiltshire would sooner cut his nose off than let Brandon anywhere near his only daughter… though it would be entertaining to watch. A sly smile crawled over Henry's features, "Tell me that you don't have aspirations for the Stafford girl."

Will seemed to straighten at the suggestion and Charles merely grinned, "Alright, I won't tell you."

Will nearly choked as he stared at his friend in disbelief, "Do you have a death wish? The Staffords are a force to be reckoned with as it is, but to poach on Somerset's claim? The man can be positively terrifying when he wants to be, Charles."

The King paused as he thought of his mild-mannered Lord Chamberlain. It was easy to forget that the man had fought in several wars, but more than that had been playing palatial intrigue for longer than any of them had been alive. Very few people crossed the Earl and there was a reason for it. Suddenly, the attraction of watching Charles pursue the Lady Georgiana didn't seem nearly as funny.

"Will's right Charles. You need to tread carefully…preferably in the opposite direction of the lady." Henry cautioned quietly.

If anything, his words only strengthened Charles's determination. There was something about the forbidden that always drew his interest. It was likely the reason why he had made a cuckold of half the men at court. Yet, there was merit to his friends' concern. It wouldn't due to have an enemy as powerful as the Lord Chamberlain. Should he pursue this affair he would need to be discreet.

"And what if the lady were to follow?" Charles queried thoughtfully as he pictured the sharp-tongued noblewoman. He doubted that Georgiana would follow him anywhere… but the moment, however brief, that they had in the markets played before his eyes. He had been so close to enticing her. He could do it again.

He missed the apprehensive glance his friends shared, the most they could do was to buffer any trouble Charles stumbled into now. Henry knew that he would need to counteract the first hit and sighed as he proposed, "I don't suppose you two would mind making a brief appearance at the Queen's table for afternoon tea? I'm sure we'll be induced to leave by the ladies once pleasantries have been made."

Charles fairly beamed at the King while Will was slower to answer. Compton knew that there would be no getting out of the tea itself, he would much rather keep Charles away from the affair altogether. Why tempt fate?

"I have fifty crowns that say she snubs you."

"Make it a hundred and you're on." Charles retorted with a grin.

Henry nodded brusquely once he had both their affirmations before clapping his hands together and suggesting, "Then we should have a round of tennis beforehand. We'll need to find Anthony."

That brought a more enthusiastic approval from the duo as the group set out to find their fourth.

* * *

The icy touch of the cool wind brought a rosy blush to Georgiana's complexion as she climbed the steps to the palace. Her rooms had seemed stuffy and small upon her awakening. Restless energy buzzed in her veins and she knew that keeping herself occupied with the usual fair expected of noblewomen would only serve to irritate her.

The choice to take a morning constitutional had been easily made, but her time wandering the palace gardens had made her long for home. She missed riding and inducing one of the servants to explore the woods with her. At this time of year, a few of her siblings would be visiting with their mother and she might have been able to extract a fencing lesson from a brother. Being confined did not sit well with the young woman.

Yet, there wasn't much to do under her father's watchful eye. She could either walk or sew or paint… She could read but had been forbidden to discuss her opinions for fear that she may reveal what little intelligence another may have – Lord forbid, she seemed smarter than a man.

The more time Georgiana spent in the presence of her father and uncle the more she was beginning to desire for her marriage to occur. The Lord Chamberlain seemed more inclined to let her pursue her interests if what she had gleaned from their brief interactions were accurate. Though in truth she was still forming an opinion about her intended. He was a hard man to read.

As if sensing her thoughts, Lord Somerset appeared at the entrance to the palace. A cordial smile gracing his lips as he approached her, thankfully without the additional presence of her family, though Katerina lingered not far behind.

Georgiana returned his smile politely as she queried, "Milord, am I late to be escorted? I'm afraid I lost track of time in the gardens."

Somerset shook his head as he took in her slightly mused appearance. The outdoors suited his new bride. Her eyes greenish-blue eyes glittered invitingly; her hair mused from the light breeze framed her face prettily and for a moment he was reminded of her mother Lady Cecily. There had been many that sought her hand during her time at court. Given a little time and had he not placed a claim already, Somerset believed the same would be true of Georgiana.

He offered his arm to her, unconsciously remembering his manners as he admired her, "No, you are not late, my dear. The tea with the queen is not for several hours yet. The King has arranged a tennis game with a few of his fellow courtiers and I thought you might like to watch. The matches are usually a favorite among the ladies."

Georgiana glanced sideways at him to see a knowing gleam painting his expression. She took it to mean that the women of court used the match as a way to openly ogle the men of court. She would admit that the King was a rather handsome man, but there was a coldness to his gaze that was only heightened by their icy coloring which gave her pause around him.

She ignored Somerset's light teasing and instead acknowledge a true interest in the game, "I have never seen a tennis match before. The closest I've seen is my brother George chasing throws from a servant at the net. I must confess, I am intrigued to see a true game."

Pleased that he hadn't gone astray with his suggested entertainment, Somerset began to explain the rules of tennis as he guided them towards the interior courts. The King favored doubles matches over singles, for much the same reason that the ladies did. There was more for both genders to admire. Though, Somerset didn't mention this. He would be unsurprised to see his monarch's wandering gaze displayed on the crowd as he played. His counterparts would do much the same as they sought their nightly entertainment.

The match was well underway by the time the couple entered the gallery and a considerable crowd had gathered for the spectacle. Georgiana glanced around curious, barely registering the hollow thack of the ball in play or the men on the court. Her attention was more on the fluttering women that wiled like fish to the boundary netting… a favorite among the ladies, indeed.

Her lips twitched in suppressed amusement before alighting on the players. She suddenly understood the attraction. Gone was the usual livery that adorned the men of court – loose shirts now danced open to give long glimpses of smooth skin and firm chests, tight leggings highlighted strong legs. The only drawback was the short breeches, but even those were small enough that imagination could fill in the gaps.

Her gaze traveled up the back of one player. Silently devouring the sight of the thick muscle that danced and rippled with each movement and the broad expanse of his shoulder. It wasn't until he turned and a familiar pair of sapphires caught her stare that she realized she had been gawking at Charles Brandon.

Recognition flared between them before a roguishly smug smile danced upon his features for a long moment before he turned his attention back to the game. His unsubtle acknowledgment led a festering heat of embarrassment to well in Georgiana. She wanted nothing more than to hide. Honestly, what had she done to deserve the gentleman's attention?

"It seems you've garnered an admirer." Somerset intoned quietly, a faint hint of mirth coloring his tone.

Georgiana glanced up at him, mildly horrified that he had seen the exchange between her and Brandon before she noted that it wasn't Brandon that he was indicating. She followed his gaze and found herself under the curiously speculative gaze of Anthony Knivert… and a few more subtle glances from Compton. A hard stone sank in her stomach as she had the nagging feeling that all this attention was due to the frustratingly handsome devil parading before her.

Nervously, Georgiana licked her lips and forced a light smile as she replied, "Well, he can admire from afar, Charles. I believe I've already been promised to another… unless you feel a change of heart, milord."

Somerset couldn't contain his pleased smile, but the Queen's words echoed at the back of his thoughts. She was right there was a difference between content and obedient. Yet, he also believed he was correct in thinking that Georgiana would do well in court, she had been playing her role with him rather expertly… still, "My dear, I am an old man. I'm well aware of the lures of those much younger – I wouldn't begrudge you for looking."

Something softened in Georgiana at his reasonable words. The Earl wasn't wrong, she hadn't taken the time to consider him…. at least not physically. She had been more worried about his temperament and whether she would be married to a man like her uncle.

She studied him now. His hair and beard were more grey than brown, fine lines decorated his eyes and mouth. His skin no longer as tight as it once was and his belly softened, more from age she suspected than lack of activity. He had once been quite handsome, she could tell, but time eventually claimed everyone.

She tried to place herself on his side of things.

Georgiana had learned from Katerina that Somerset's first wife had been his first love. The couple had been together for over thirty years before she passed. She couldn't imagine the heartache he must feel at losing such a companion. The absurdity of waking up one day to be alone and aged…She imagined that those who would admire after him, would only do so for his standing at court now. Guilt panged in her at the thought.

She drew a heavy breath as she considered all this before tentatively reaching for her intended's arm, "May we…head somewhere more private to speak?"

Somerset arched a curious brow, but nodded and gestured for her to lead the way out of the gallery. Neither spoke for quite some time as they wandered at a sedate pace through the palace's corridors. The silence was companionable enough, but Georgiana could feel the intrigue pulsing from Somerset. Still, she waited until the halls became empty before she turned to a stop.

Sensing her hesitance, Somerset gently squeezed her hand and prodded, "Georgiana?"

She swallowed tightly and steeled her nerve. Her fingers quivered as she brushed her hand over Somerset's cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft as the whiskers of his beard tickled her hand. He blinked astonished by ber forwardness and even more so when she leaned in towards him. A soft question peppered her countenance that asked if this was alright.

His hand covered hers as he closed the distance between them. His lips brushed over her mouth tenderly as if afraid of spooking her. It was a chaste kiss, one that tested boundaries.

Georgiana pressed more boldly against him and Somerset rewarded her by deepening the kiss. They tasted each other, each indulging their curiosity. It was nice, but Georgiana felt nothing.

Her stomach didn't clench in eager anticipation, heat didn't flood her veins, her skin didn't tingle in pleasure. She felt underwhelmed and disappointed.

Somerset felt something similar, though arousal had stung his blood, however faintly. He smiled sadly as she pulled away, "That was lovely, my dear, but you didn't need to…"

His voice trailed off wistfully, not sure how to finish that statement.

Georgiana squirmed, somewhat embarrassed by her forwardness, but glad that she had done it, "When was the last time someone kissed you?"

"It was my Elizabeth, just before she…well, before." Somerset answered solemnly while forcing a smile, "Why? Was I horrible?"

"No." Georgiana giggled, "No…. it was a lovely kiss."

His smile became more genuine, though grief still tinged its edges, "But not a passionate one. It didn't stir you."

An ashamed flush rose to her neck as she grimaced in answer.

He laughed at her discomfort, "Don't spare my feelings, my dear. I know what passion feels like… Matters of the flesh don't overly concern me now. I have five children already, all grown. I'm a grandfather now, actually. I don't know if I have the energy for another child. While visitation to our marriage bed would be nice on occasion… I don't have any expectations of you there."

Georgiana frowned as the normally elegantly spoken lord, floundered. It was then she realized that she had embarrassed him and that wasn't what she had wanted, "I am to be your wife, regardless of whether or not you have any expectations of me, your fellows do. It is my duty to bear children as a woman."

Somerset frowned as he studied her and saw the young girl that she was, "Georgiana, do you want children?"

Her mouth moved silently for a moment, "Not immediately…but, eventually. I've only just reached marriageable age -"

"When you want children then we can talk again." He interrupted with a sigh and wondered at what he would be depriving her of by marrying her as he whispered, "I don't expect your monogamy in regards to the bedroom. You should enjoy the pleasures of lying with a man while you can. I just ask that any affair you have to be discreet. And God please, no one from court. I don't desire the rumors of a loose wife."

Georgiana gaped at him, "You're giving me permission to stray?"

An easier laugh fell from his lips this time, "I suppose I am. I told you already - I need a partner, but for the more day to day activities. I need a…a -"

"A friend." She finished softly, understanding dawning on her for the first time. She smiled tenderly, "I think we can come to an arrangement that suits us both, then…don't you?"

Charles smiled kindly in return, "Yes, I believe so."

* * *

"Lord Somerset, it is good to see you again."

Somerset smiled pleasantly as Margaret saunter to him in greeting and he bowed swiftly, "Princess Margaret, it is good to see you as well. Might I introduce my fiancé, Lady Georgiana Stafford."

Georgiana curtsied elegantly to the other woman and murmured a quiet, "Your Highness."

Margaret eyed her with the same criticalness a butcher did a slab of meat.

Georgiana nearly blinked at the obvious evaluation and barely remembered to keep her expression blank as the Princess sniffed almost dismissively and turned her attention back to the Chamberlain, "I had heard you were engaged. Lady Georgiana, you seem most gracious… Why don't you sit with me for the tea? New company will be most welcome from the usual crowd."

Again, Georgiana had to refrain from blinking at the near predatory smile that Margaret threw her way and managed a small polite simper, "I would be honored, Your Highness."

"Splendid. My Lord, will you be joining our tea?" Margaret queried with a look that stated he was unwelcome.

Somerset had to hide a grin at the turbulent young royal and her lack of subtlety. When the Princess disliked anything, it was impossible for others not to know. He feigned an apologetic mien as he explained, "No, I merely came to escort Georgiana and make a few introductions for her. She is new to court and has met so few."

Margaret softened faintly as she studied Georgiana once again. The two women were only a few years apart in age, she would guess and these teas usually catered to the more matronly crowd. It would be nice to have someone nearer to her disposition to speak with, "Then have no fear, My Lord. I will see Lady Georgiana safe and make introductions myself. You may escape to wherever it is your heart desires."

"And what if his heart desires to be with his beloved, dear sister? Would you let him stay?"

The sound of Henry's voice had all present bowing and curtsying. Margaret raised an imperious brow at her brother as she came to stand, "Your Majesty. If Lord Somerset truly wished to participate then he would be warmly welcomed. Shall I have extra places set for you and your…friends, dear brother?"

The last was said with enough derision that none present were mistaken in the Princess's true thoughts of the King's courtiers.

"I was under the impression that the Queen was hosting this tea, not you, Margaret." Henry countered as he scanned the crowd, "Where is my wife?"

The siblings continued their repartee, while Georgiana once again found herself staring into the heady gaze of Mr. Brandon. She had to give him credit, his passive expression was nearly as good as her own. She would almost mistake him for respectable.

The King and Princess meandered to the side, allowing the other guests to mingle more freely. Georgiana forced her attention back to Somerset, intent on ignoring Brandon. He smiled reassuringly at her assuming that she felt off-kilter by the unexpected visit of the King and his entourage. He wasn't entirely wrong in that assumption, but as the respective escorts began to dwindle with the arrival of the Queen, he too made his excuses to leave.

Georgiana stared after him almost pleadingly. The King had yet to leave and she could feel Brandon's stare boring a hole into her head.

"You actually look like you might care for him, milady."

Georgiana held in a huff as she turned to him, "Is that so strange, Mr. Brandon?"

A thin smile broke past Charles's courtly mask as he noted the way her eyes tightened in dour annoyance, "Tell me, milady, what is it like to know that he'll be the last man you'll bed?"

An indecorous blush blossomed on Georgiana's cheeks at his crassness. It annoyed her further to know that he did it for that purpose, she could see the delight in his gaze as he took in her reaction.

"Hardly a proper inquiry, sir." Came her frosty response and she wished that she knew another at the tea besides the Princess with whom she could escape toward. Instead, she moved for a window – the scenery would be better company.

Of course, her tormentor followed. His smile was pure amusement as he asked pointedly, "Did you enjoy the tennis match, milady?"

She refused to let her blush deepen at the reminder of her behavior at the match, knowing that there had been others that were far more obvious then she had been.

"I didn't stay for the length of it. Other matters required my attention." She replied succinctly with an unimpressed glower. Unexpectedly, she turned a soft smile to those behind him, "Mr. Compton, I must say that your backhand was simply a work of art. My brother George would be quite envious of you."

Georgiana shifted her gaze and stepped a little to the right to include the other two gentlemen in the conversation that they had obviously been listening in on. Compton blanched under the Lady's genial smile before amusement bubbled in him. His backhand was atrocious and they all knew it.

"Thank you, milady. You are too kind." He grinned as she dismissed his words with a flirtatious flutter. He swore Charles turned green, but he felt something settle as he realized the Lady understood the game his friend was playing… perhaps he wouldn't have to fear for Charles's head after all.

Even as he thought it, a servant pulled Anthony's attention away just as Compton was called by the King – once again leaving Charles and Georgiana alone.

They surveyed each other like two opponents on a battlefield.

For a brief moment, Georgiana wanted to fall. Raise a flag of surrender, and give in to his seduction. Her kiss with Somerset had only highlighted the ardor that she had with Charles and she feared she would never feel that passion again. She wanted the pleasures that he had unknowingly committed to her body. She wanted to submit one more time.

It was tempting, especially now that she had Somerset's permission to stray. Now, however, she also had a strong desire to protect the older man. He had asked her not to stray to those of court. And Charles Brandon, a friend to the King, a gentleman courtier, was the very definition of a man of court… and unfortunately a man of ill-repute.

As the two stared tauntingly at each other, she knew she could never submit to him again, not without harming Somerset or herself.

But why did that seem like such a tempting idea?


End file.
